The Hawk and The Moon
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: What happens when you love someone but you can't be together. Clint meets a past love and is determined to make her his, but will she love him back or turn away from him forever. This is my first fanfic so please no flames. This is a Hawkeye/OC story.
1. Normal life

**Authors note- Okay this is my first fanfic ever! This is a Hawkeye/OC story, but im not sure what POV to use so heres the first chapter from my OC's point of view. Please review and tell me if this is a good POV or should it be from Clint's or whatever. Also im using history from the comics for Clint since he does not get alot of screen time! Thats another reason I am not using his might be really good or pitiful so my hopes are up! Now with legal terms I do not own anything that has to do with Avengers or Hawkeye or Marvel or anything.**

* * *

I was was walking through the streets carrying my groceries in hand. I have been staying in my small 2 bedroom apartment and working at a small diner for some jerk. I had skipped work today because I didn't need the money or the attitude. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and slid silently into the small living room. The building it self was a old fire house and was remodeled to be a living space, with bedrooms upstairs and a garage downstairs. I put the bags on the counter and saw my phone had a message on it so I checked it.

" You have 1 new message. Hey Cas it me Leo calling to tell you you're fired. yeah turns out I don't need your bullshit of not coming in, and rude attitude. End of message to repeat.." I pressed the delete button and started to put my stuff in the fridge. I cannot believe out of all my years I let that man boss me around for the 2 weeks I worked there. I pulled out some left over salad and water and sat at the couch and ate my dinner in silence. I had never been much of a cook so most of my dinners were of salad and other easy food. I put the dishes in the sink and started for the bathroom, once there I had peeled my street clothes off and stared into my reflection. I was average in looks with my medium black hair, electric blue eyes, small frame and birthmark that ran from my stomach, wrapped around my waist and over my shoulder in a big splotch. After a quick shower I got dressed in some shorts and a T-shirt and went up to the roof. New York is not as pretty as the forest or woods, but it is a sight to look at. I don't know how long I was out there but I finally went back down stairs and sprawled into my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I slept in remembering I had gotten fired from my previous job. Living a normal life was becoming more of a burden then a gift. I got on my motorcycle and drove around for a bit, ever since the big alien invasion the roads have been killer when it comes to traffic. The alien invasion was the only excitement I had in a really long time so I was kind of sad to see it leave. I pulled up into what looked like a old boxing gym. I stepped inside the door and saw no one. " Hello is anybody here?"

"Im in the back miss." I walked back and saw a taller man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was standing by a punching bag.

"I was wondering if I could join you." I walked towards him and extended my hand.

" My name is Castalia, but you can call me Cas everyone does." He took my hand and shook it. I could tell from his body this man was a leader and a great fighter, but was not right, he was out if place. I felt drawn to him because like me he wasn't from this time. When he stopped shaking my hand he spoke.

" Well ma'am people don't really come in here' but if you insist." He turned away and got a towel and started to wipe his sweat away. I started to look at the punching bag and then nailed it with my fist. I first started to punch the bag then kicked it a couple of times.

" You are pretty good miss." The man said to me when I finished my punishment on the bag.

"Well I try my best. My real skill is in ranged weapons." I shot him a friendly smile and he let out a little chuckle."What is so funny?"

"You are not like most of the people I have met recently... I am so sorry ma'am you told me your name and I didn't tell you mine. It's Steve Rodgers."

" Your name sounds familiar, have I met you before?"

" No ma'am, but I am what you call a celebrity since the invasion." He replied sheepishly. I should have known thats why he seemed out of place, who else would be so mannerly like this.

" Well it's nice to meet you Captain. I am sorry I didn't recognize you at first I don't watch much T.V."

" No need ma'am I am kind of glad someone else treated me like another normal person."He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well it was nice meeting you captain but I must be leaving now." I waved him goodbye and started to walk away when I heard his voice once again.

" Come by sometime Cas." I nodded and got back on my motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

" Here is your new case Agent Barton." Fury tossed him the case file and Clint looked it over.

" I don't get to go anywhere?" Clint asked sarcastically. Fury shot him a angry look and dismissed him. " So who is my mark this time?" He flipped through the file and looked over a crime boss that was stealing from Stark Industries and SHIELD. He smiled to himself "This is going to be a piece of cake"

* * *

I was sitting on a dark roof of a building while some group of thugs were trying to steal some kind of technology. They moved in to the city after the invasion and used its chaos to steal without consequence. It was'nt like a real hunt but it was close enough. I grabbed my bow and arched back ready to fire. For a brief moment I prayed to Artemis so I would'nt miss and let the arrows fly all hitting their target. I saw all of the men drop to the ground and I quickly dispatched the rest of the men. I was silent as I walked away from the scene, years upon years of practice made me a master of silence. I was a expert in ranged weapons and archery by training under Artemis. After my family was killed in front of me over 1300 years ago, Artemis came to me and asked me to join the hunt and I did. All I had to do was turn my back to men and follow Artemis, in turn she gave me immortality in the form of never growing old or becoming sick. As time passed I became her second in command and good friend, but I watched the world change around me and soon no one needed hunters so now I was just a thing of the past. I put my bow on my back and started to head home when I noticed a glint of a sniper rifle on the neighboring roof. I jumped off the building and headed home knowing someone was watching me.

* * *

**Authors note- so there my story please comment and tell me if this story is worth continuing.**


	2. The Archers Identity

**Authors notes- So what did you think? please review I enjoy you thoughts. The Avengers, Hawkeye and anything marvel does not belong to me! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clint was just about to pull the trigger on the sniper rifle when he noticed that all the men started to drop like flies. He looked through the scope and saw a woman walking away from the roof tops. She moved skillfully from roof top to roof top then suddenly turned around and looked directly at him. She stared for a moment then leaped of the roof landing gracefully and dissapeared. Clint made his way down to the fallen men only to find what killed them. "Shit, some crazy chick is trying to be a hawkeye impersonator or something?" He took one of the arrows out of the man's back and eyed it carefully. Then he noticed they weren't like most modern arrows this one appeared to be made of special metal and was engraved, and had a very detailed tip that he recognized instantly. He quickly grabbed the remaining arrows and headed for head quarters.

"The men were easy kills but they didnt know any valuable information" Clint resided to fury. Fury eyed him suspiciously and dismissed him. He then went to his quarters and opened up his laptop to do some research on the new archer.

* * *

I made it to my house fine that night, whoever was on the roof decided not to follow. I put my bow and quiver on the table and started towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got into bed and slept till about late afternoon the next day. I turned on the radio and started making eggs. I wasn't really paying attention till a news update caught my attention.

" Crime rates have increased dramaticlly over the past few weeks following the alien invasion. Police are doing thier best, but still advise people to be vigilent..." I just grimaced at the news. Nothing is ever happy in the news. I ate my breakfast and finished getting ready when my phone went off.

" Cas."

"Hey miss Castalia, Its me Steve from the boxing gym. How are you doing this evening?" I remembered giving him my phone number before leaving the previous day. " I am doing fine Steve and please call me Cas." I directed, I thought it was always a mouthfull to say my name.

" Sorry ma'am. Well Cas I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch this fine evening with me?" He sounded hopefull but I had just eaten and was not in the mood for male company.

"No thank you Steve but I have other things I need to tend to but we can do it another time."

" Yes of course Cas talk to you later." He said with a little sadness in his vioce then hung up the phone. I put my bow and quiver in its case then grabbed my hoodie and knife. I wasnt going to let myself be defensless if some thug thought he was going to jump me. I decided to walk instead of taking my motorcycle and found myself at a shooting range. There was an ugly man at the front desk and he looked at my license then at me .

" You look pretty young to be a shooter." I just grabbed my license and headed for the range. I had the body of a 19 year old girl, but a mind of an acient. Since I was so young I had fake licenses for everything. I grabbed one of the pistols and started shooting at the targets hitting bullseye everytime. I just let the men stare in awe as I walked away, I love showing them whos boss.

* * *

Clint was steady going over information he found in SHIELD's network of anything that might be his archer, but he found nothing of interest and went to bed. The next day he went to his quarters in Stark Tower. When he arrived he was welcomed by seeing Steve, Bruce, and Tony all discussing about something.

" Oh Robin Hood glad your here, maybe you can help out cap here." Tony smiled smugly toward Clint. Clint just rolled his eyes.

" If your so great you help him."

" I know I am great in all but the Captain does not want to take orders from me"

" I don't need help Tony!" Steve yelled at the Iron Man and gave him a serious look. Clint moved toward Bruce and asked what they were fighting about now.

" Steve asked a woman he met to lunch and she kindly turned him down. Now Tony wants to be matchmaker and give him tips to hook him up." Bruce replied flatly before starting to read the newspaper. Clint felt kind of bad for the captain knowing getting a girl in his time was hard and it only got harder." Hey Tony I need you to hack SHIELD's sattellites"

"Why?" Tony turned towrds him with a quizzical look on his face.

" I want to know if they caught a image. Can you do it or not."

" Dont doubt me Katniss, hacking into SHIELD is my favorite hobby." Tony shot back and led Clint to one of special computers. Steve watched as Clint told Tony what coordinates to check. Clint looked at the pictures and saw the archer standing on one of the roofs, he told Tony to zoom in and he got a clear picture of her face. Clint was startled when he heard Steve start to speak.

" Hey that woman looks like Castalia." Clints memories of that name started to creep in and he needed to see her face again, see her laugh. His thoughts were interupted by Steve's voice again

"What do you want from her Clint?"

"Good question, I don't know what I want from her."

* * *

**Authors notes- okay so what do you think? review please so I will know what you think and alerts and favorites on this story always make me happy! Also Katniss does not belong to me.**


	3. Memories and Shawarma

**Authors note- Yay! I got my first review and im so happy! I love when people tell me their thoughts so keep them coming! The Avengers, Hawkeye, and Anything Marvel does not belong to me**

* * *

I went home From the shooting range, and picked up some take out for dinner. While I was walking I felt Someone watching me so I picked up the pace. Once home I checked my phone for messages and found I had none. After eating I put on my old leather hunting boots, gray pants, black T-shirt, and my hoodie. I grabbed my bow and quiver and started for the roof. I jumped from roof to roof until I saw some thugs trying to rob some lady, I let a arrow fly and pegged him to the wall through his arm. The woman grabbed her things and ran off as I jumped to retrieve my arrow. The man was squealing in pain as I approached him, pleading that I not kill him.

" Im not going to kill you, but only if you tell me who is the big crime boss around here controlling all of you mindless monkeys." I put my hand on the arrow as he started to tell me all he knew, once finished I pulled the arrow from his skin and watched him run off to a alley. I went up the fire escape and started watching the city, sometimes I wished the world didn't change so fast. I went home after a few more rescues and fights. I slept till about noon when I heard the phone ringing. " Im coming, Just shut up... Hello?"

" Hey miss Cas, How are you doing today?" Steve said eagerly into the phone. I rolled my eyes and answered kindly.

" Oh I was just sleeping How are you Captain?"

"Im doing fine miss, what are you doing sleeping this late?"

" I was up late last night."

" You need to be careful miss, even though I think you can hold your own in a fight it's dangerous to be out there in the night." He sounded generally concerned so I dismissed the fact he was telling me what to do.

" Of course I will Steve, so what can I help you with this fine day?"

" I would like if you took me up in my lunch offer?"

" Sure meet me in the gym in about a hour and I get to pick the place, and you have a deal." I might as well go on one lunch, it wont be bad as long as he does not try anything.

" Sure thing miss Cas, a hour it will be." He sounded cheerful and hung up the phone. I took a quick shower and dressed in jeans, sandals, and a white tank top with a deer on it. I put my hair in a pony tail, brushed my teeth and sprayed some perfume. I was no Aphrodite, but I wasn't ugly either. I was about 20 minutes early at the gym because I decided to take my motorcycle instead of walking. I sat and waited in silence for Steve to arrive.

* * *

Clint couldn't believe Cas was here in the city. Last time he met her was before he was even a SHIELD agent. " You need to talk to her again Steve."

"Why?" Clint thought about it for a moment. What if Cas didn't want to see him, maybe he's the reason she just up and left.

" Because, I will help you." Clint said a little shyly before turning to Steve.

" Okay, Clint what has your feathers in a bunch?" Tony turned to him frowning.

" Nothing, Tony I just want to help Steve get a girl." He looked back smiling smugly at Tony.

" And maybe I want to know what she was doing on the roof so late at night." Tony just nodded and gave Steve the phone. After he called her he had a smile one his face.

" She agreed. I will meet her in about a hour." He practically sung and walked out of the room to get ready. Clint just rolled his eyes and started to remember everything he knew about Cas from his last meeting with her. He heard Tony talking to him, which interrupted his thoughts.

" Tell me bird brain, you look like you know more then your letting on about Caps new girlfriend. So spill it. You know I love secrets." Tony smiled smugly. Clint rolled his eyes and felt a hint of jealousy when he said Cas was Steves girlfriend.

" She's not his girlfriend. She is just a old friend of mine I met before I was a SHIELD agent." Clint replied before heading off to his room where he started remembering their first encounter.

* * *

_Clint was just starting out a mercenary in the forest of South America. He had just got out of the circus and was planning on starting over. Right now he was going through the woods trying track a group of thugs hiding out in the forest. He as looking at a trail before he heard what sounded like low growling, all of the sudden a black leopard jumped out at him from the brush and Clint pulled out his knife bracing for impact when a arrow flew past him and hit the leopard right in the head. A woman jumped down in front of him and pulled the arrow out of the beast's head and gave him a ugly look._

_" What is a stupid man like you doing out in the forest?" Clints faced turned sour as he replied._

_" I am trying to track some thugs, and who are you calling stupid?"_

_" The man who is scaring off prey in a 5 mile radius and attracting all predators who know what a easy meal sounds like, oh I almost forgot one the Stupid man who is going the wrong way." She flashed him a fake smile and threw the leopard over her shoulder while mumbling something about not even saying thank you. Clint was amazed at how strong she was. He relized he couldn't let her leave and started to say something._

_" Hey why were you following me?" she turned and smirked. _

_" So the stupid man is not so stupid and heard me? I was tracking this man eating leopard and needed some form of bait to draw him out, you were perfect." She shot Clint a smile and started walking away._

_" Wait so I am going the wrong way?" Clint chased after her._

_" Yes, I guess you have never tracked before?"_

_" No but it's not my strong suit. You look like you know what you are doing..."_

_" Do you want me to teach you?"_

_" Yes"_

_" Then you have alot to learn like how to be quiet and not sound like a elephant going through a china shop." She turned toward him and smiled then threw the leopard towards him._

_" First lesson carry stuff for the lady." Clint picked up the surprisingly heavy cat and followed her._

* * *

I looked up and saw Steve on his motorcycle.

" Good you came!" He flashed me a big happy smile.

" I hope you like Greek food." I said putting on the extra helmet Steve brought.

" Is Shawarma Greek?"

" No but you can get it at a Greek restaurant." I replied he smiled bright and replied.

" Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Authors notes- well theres chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all your alerts on this story and reviews. Tell me what you think so I can better my story.**


	4. Tears and Kisses

**Authors Note- Well im making another chapter hope you enjoy. Your alerts on this story and reviews are greatly appreciated! The Avengers, Hawkeye, and anything Marvel does not to belong to me.**

* * *

I thanked Steve for lunch when we were finished and went home for a little while. I just don't know how some people could just sit at home all day long and not do anything. I checked my phone for messages and saw that I received one, I pressed the replay button and listened intently.

" Cas, it's me Clint meet me at the shipping yard at sundown. I can't wait to see you there." I stopped the message and could'nt recall knowing any man named Clint. I spent the next couple of hours trying to remember him and clean my weapons. After I was done I had to make a plan on how I was going to approach this situation. The man apparently knew who I was enough to not use my full name. Sundown was about a hour away so I went toward the shipping yard. Better be prepared for anything then get killed by some novice because he had the upperhand. I grabbed my bow and quiver, trip wire, netting, and other things. Once I arrived I began setting traps at all possible points he might try to enter, when I was done with that I found a nice spot to hide and wait for my prey.

* * *

When Steve went out to lunch Clint saved the number he dialed for Cas. All he needed was to talk to her and maybe he could get his mind off her. He called her and left a message to meet him at a old shipping yard at sundown. Clint got cleaned up right before grabbing his phone and leaving when he heard Tony's voice.

" Where are you going Clint?"

" No nick-name this time?"

" Sorry, what was I thinking. Where are you going Robin Hood? Off to steal from the rich and give to the poor because if that's what you are doing Pepper already gives money to her favourite charities." Tony smiled smugly. Clint rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

" No I am going on a date."

" Who's the unfortunate... I mean lucky girl?"

" You don't know her." And with that Clint left.

* * *

Sun down is approaching so this Clint guy should be here any moment. I watched from atop a large crate. I saw movement as a man stepped inside. He stood there for a moment and looked around, then he spotted my trip wire and moved over it. That trip wire was almost invisible to any normal person so this guy had to be trained, if he was trained he was a threat.

" Cas, Cas are you out here? Was that you who put a trip wire out?" The man called out. I jumped of my perch and sneaked up behind him. My feet were silent from years of practice as I took a arrow and loaded my bow behind him. I rested the tip to the back of his neck and let out a low growl.

" Who are you and how do you know my name?"

" Is that how you say hello now Cas? No wonder you only have Steve as a friend." The man replied smugly. I lowered my bow and he turned to face me.

" It's me Cas, Clint, Don't you remember? You trained me to be quiet as the wind, stealthy as a predator in the jungle." He smiled as he started remembering. I thought for a second as memories flooded my brain. Sometimes I think I have the worst of luck. what were the odds the man I almost fell in love with would find me again? Now he's probably wondering why I just up and left him those many years ago. I would have to tell him " hey I pledged to turn my back to men and run around the woods to shoot things, yeah it was a good decision at the time not so much now." how awkward could that be right? Also how did he know about Steve? Has he been trying to find me all these years? No im pretty sure I stayed off the grid so people could'nt find me. I must have been quiet along time because the next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me holding my hand.

" Cas are you okay? Cas are you even listening to me?" He said in a slightly annoyed voice. A small blush spread across my cheeks as I removed my hand from his and started to walk away.

" Yes im fine lets go talk at my place it's not to far from here and it's warmer." I waved at him to follow. Once we arrived at my place he put his arms around me and spoke.

" Cas I missed you so much when you left. I tried finding you for a little while, but things changed, but I still never gave up hope you would turn up soon." His faced snuggled up in my hair as he spoke. I was still in shock when he let go, but quickly pulled myself back together.

" Please don't do that ever again."

" Why you a germ-a-phob now or something?" He gave me a strange look and another blush went across my face. He was happy to see me that's why he hugged me, but now I have to explain why he can't do it again. It felt good to be embraced by someone else even though he was a man, I just have'nt had a good hug in so long.

" No, it's not that..."I looked nervously around the room trying to think of something to say when he spoke first.

" I know it may not be any of my business' but why did you leave all those years ago? You don't have to tell me but I would like to know." He gave me a sad puppy look and I had no choice other than give in. I started remembering every painful detail of that night.

* * *

_" You know for a woman you don't know how to cook for shit." Clint smiled as he ate a burnt piece of fish I had caught earlier that day._

_" If you don't like it cook your own food." I replied simply. I was a hunter not a cooker and food being burnt just means it was sterile. He looked up at me and smiled. His blue eyes seem to glow in the dim light the fire put out. I had been with Clint for a few months now. I was training him but a couple of weeks ago he mastered all that I could teach him, so now he just hung around. _

_" No any food I don't have to go and get and cook is good food to me." He smiled brightly and finished his food. We sat in silence until he got up and sat by me. I thought it was kind of weird till he gave me a serious look and started speaking._

_"Cas I can ask you anything right?"_

_" Yeah sure I am a open book."_

_" Well You never talk about your family. I mean I told you about mine, but you never told me about yours." I was a little surprised at that. I guess I was'nt an open book after all, but he was one of my friends and deserved to know._

_" I had my Mother and Father, and a Sister. One day my Father went out and never returned. After that it was just my Mother, Sister, and me. I went out hunting one morning and when I returned home I found my Mother and Sister dead. I was so angry at myself I let them down. I was sad until I met a woman who helped me get revenge on who killed my Sister, and Mother. That woman became a second sister to me, but I will never forget my little sister. She was so smart, kind, funny, and warm. She had so much ahead of her. I can't help but know it is my fault she's gone." By the time I had finished my eyes were blurry with tears and Clint had his arms wrapped tightly around my shivering body. He put one finger under my chin and made me look him in the eyes as he spoke._

_"It's not your fault Cas. Im sure she knows you love her and miss her." He gently put his hands around my face and wiped the tears away. The next few moments happened so fast they might have not even existed, but a girl never forgets her first kiss. Clint gently pressed his lips to mine, the contact made my face warm. He stayed there until I pushed away. It felt wrong, I was a hunter and made a promise to Artemis to turn my back to men. Then again Clint was so warm, he made me feel protected and wanted. He opened his eyes as I scooted away, he had worry written on his face. I could'nt just leave him thinking he did something wrong so I embraced him as he crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. We just held each other that night. I woke up before Clint and started thinking, Not only did I cry in front of a man but I also kissed him and slept in his arms. I could just see Artemis now. I wrote a letter saying I had some urgent business I had to go to and left. As a I was walking away a single tear rolled down my cheek._

* * *

I sat up and looked at Clint. I just started to blurt out My promise to Artemis, and the reason why I left. I was scared I was falling in love, how sad is that? I let all my emotions pour out as I told how I didn't want to leave him that night. He just sat there and listened as I felt the tears begin to fall. I thought for sure he would think I was crazy or pitiful, but he just moved by me and held my hands. About thirty minutes later I washed my face and found Clint was still here. " What are you still doing here?"

" Thinking."

" About what?"

" About how I am going to wait for you."

" On what?"

" To fall in love with me, and not regret it." He said simply before pulling me tight in a hug and leaving. I watched him leave and thought, " What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Authors note- Sooooooooo what do yall think about the sappy chapter? I would love to know so review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Vacation and Prayers

**Authors Note- Thinks for all the alerts on the story it makes me feel good! I enjoy writing this story and when I see other people enjoy it it makes me happy! I don't own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

I fell asleep when Clint left. My dreams were full of memories we had together a long time ago, and all the punishments for hunters if they are caught in love with a man. I had been a hunter for a very long time and I have only seen a few break their vows. The usual punishment for this was Artemis turning you into animal and taking away your immortality. I got up at dawn today and went for a jog hoping it would clear my mind. Instead I found my self at a dead end cornered by some thugs. " I don't want to hurt you but if you touch me I will make sure every bone in your body is broken." I told them as they approached me.

" Ha, you here that Joey? Little girly thinks she can hurt us." The ugliest one said. He had a shaved head and a tattoo skull on his arm. The dumbest looking one to his right must have been Joey because he replied." Yeah Mark. I like me a fighter!" Then the last fat one came to their side and laughed with them. Mark made the mistake of putting his hand on my shoulder, I grabbed it with lightning speed and twisted it around breaking several bones in the process. The fat one tried to lunge at me but I easily avoided him, he was about turn around when I slammed his head into the wall behind me. The stupid looking one try to pick me up from behind, but I whipped around and stuck my thumbs in his eyes. He wailed in pain and stumbled to the ground clutching his face yelling " My eyes! Fucking Bitch blinded me!" The fat one grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to take a hit at my face but I blocked it. I grabbed his hand and started breaking his fingers one by one till The ugly one grabbed my body. He slammed me to the ground and kicked me as I struggled to get the air back in my lungs. I spotted a piece of shattered glass and slashed the back of his foot. He crumpled to the ground as I turned back around and shoved the glass into the fat mans leg. The thugs were on the ground as I ran off up the fire escape. I jumped the roof tops before jumping to the ground and ran home. When I got to my apartment I went in the bathroom and looked at my stomach, black and blue marks were already forming as I closed my eyes and got into the shower. I got dressed in a hoodie, sweat pants, and army boots and headed out. I passed by a old electronic shop where the news cast caught my eye. " You got to be kidding me!"

" Just in about a hour ago 3 men were found beaten in a alley way. One had to be taken to the emergency room after he got his eyes gauged out by a mugger. The other two suffered stab wounds and broken bones. Here's Cathy with a interview."

" Please sir tell us who this person looked like."

" She was a young girl about early twenties, black hair, blue eyes, and I think she had a birthmark on her shoulder and neck. Yeah me and my buddies were minding our own business when she beat us up and try to take our stuff but we fought back."

" You heard the man be on the look out for a early twenties woman with black hair, blue eyes, and a large birthmark on her shoulder and neck. Back to you Barbra."

I looked around and saw a couple of people give me a once over and pulled my hood up to cover my face. I can't believe they said I attacked them, now people are looking for me. Just my luck I guess, but it's a good thing I needed a vacation anyway. I went home and packed my overnight duffel with a couple weeks worth of clothes, and toiletries. I grabbed my bow and quiver, my hunting knife, and dissconected my home phone and instead hooked up my cell phone. Now if anyone tried calling they would call my cell. I slung my duffel over the back of my motorcycle and strapped on my quiver. I locked up my apartment and put on my Helmet as I drove out to the woods in upstate New York. It took about one and a half days of non stop driving, but I finally made it as far as I could on a vehicle. I slung my duffel over my shoulder and began the climb up the mountain. My destination was a secluded temple very few people knew about. It was built for Athena and right now I needed some wisdom.

* * *

Clint came back and went to bed. The next day he went to fury because he had a mission for him and Natasha to do. As they were getting on a plane to go who knows where he was thinking about Cas. He did'nt even realized Natasha was talking to him until she tapped his shoulder.

" Clint what is on your mind that you can't focus on a mission?"

" Im sorry Nat, I will be more focused I promise."

" You better I don't want back up that is to busy thinking about a girl then having my back."

" How do you know I am thinking about a girl?"

" Tony told me you went on a date and have a secret crush on Steve's girlfriend." She replied flatly. Of course Tony would say that.

" She's not Steve's girlfriend and I don't have a crush on her. And why would you want to know if I went out on a date?"

" You have been acting weird the past couple of days and I was wondering what was bothering you. And don't lie to me Clint, we have been partners for forever and I know when your lying." She smirked before walking off to go sit in her seat. She was right he knew better then lie and say he didn't have a crush on her, but he did'nt want to let anyone know yet. Clint decided to call her one last time before he went on the mission to know if she was okay.

" Hey Cas it's me Clint what are you doing?"

" Im on vacation." She panted into the phone.

" What kind of vacation you sound like your dying, or something else." Clint smirked into the phone and she felt it.

" Quit thinking like that Clint! I am on a hiking and camping trip. So I have been hiking all day, at least one of us needs to stay in shape."

" Hey I workout everyday I am the perfect example of health and fitness." He heard her laugh before the pilot said they were about to take off

" Yeah I am sure."

" Well I hope you enjoy your vacation Cas, shoot something for me will ya."

" Of course."

" Alright bye."

"Bye"

Clint hung up the phone before taking a seat by Natasha. She smiled slightly when Clint looked at her.

" When do I get to meet her."

" Hopefully soon."

* * *

I was at the temple when Clint called me. It warmed me to know he was thinking about me. I made a tree hammock in one of the neighboring trees and unloaded my stuff. I grabbed my bow and quiver and entered the temple. There was a olive tree in the center growing and behind it was a fountain with Artemis standing with a owl on her arm. I kneeled down in front of the statue and began to pray." Artemis, it's me Castalia. I need your wisdom, I am confronted by my feelings. My head says stay away from man and continue down the path of a huntress, but my heart says I am happy with Clint and anywhere he is I need to be there to. Please my goddess hear my prayers."

" I hear them half sister." I turned around and saw a woman with brunette hair and gray eyes standing before me. She had on a simple gray following dress with her hair up. " Does Artemis know of this internal feud you have in yourself?"

" No my goddess." I looked down, I hated when she referred to me as half sister. It only reminded me of a father who was never there.

" I will not tell her if you wish. I find it quite interesting that her second in command would break the vow."

" Please Athena I do not know what to do. I can't fail anyone again, I am lost right now."

" Over the years Castalia you have proven what a skilled warrior you have become. You killed monsters, demons, and held Atlas's weight on your shoulders to serve Artemis. Your courage has impressed me over the ages and I would stand with any decision you make. As to what choice is all up to you, your will has not steered you down the wrong path before."

" Thank you mighty goddess Athena for your blessing." When I looked up she was gone and the temple was silent. I grabbed my bow and headed out to go and hunt. I came back with a small deer and stripped it. After it was done on the fire I ate it and headed down to the small waterfall to take a shower. The water felt good on my skin, once finished I climbed up the tree and wrapped up in a blanket to fall asleep. My head was still thinking about what my choice was. Maybe becoming a deer was'nt so bad?

* * *

**Authors note- yay this chapter was so fun to write! Any way please review tell me what you think! I know this might sound a bit of percy jackson and the olympian like but it's not. **


	6. Old Friends and Party Dresses

**Authors note- Next chapter hope you like it! The Avengers, Hawkeye, Or anything Marvel does not belong to me.**

* * *

I was sitting up in a tree aiming my sights on big buck when my phone started ringing. The buck shot up and ran off into the woods, there goes Clints trophy. I grabbed my cell phone and yelled at angrily.

" What do you want I am on vacation!"

" I am sorry for bothering you ma'am." Steve said apologetically into the phone. Now he probably thinks I am mad at him, nice going Cas.

" No it's my fault Steve I should have not brought my phone on a hunting trip anyway."

" So you're hunting?"

" Yeah it's kinda my hobby"

"Sounds fun... Tony what are you doing? Tony. No... Give me that! ..." Steve started rambling in the phone. He sounded like he was fighting with someone.

" Steve? Hello Steve, you there?"

" No Cap is a little tied up right now, but you can talk to me. Name's Tony" Replied some other voice. What does he mean tied up, he is freaking Captain America for Pete's sakes!

" So you are the one who interrupted our phone call?"

" Not interrupt. I just wanted to get to know more about the fine woman Steve keeps rambling about to Banner. And I did it just to get on his nerves." I felt the man smiling smugly over the phone. It was noon and I wanted to get some form of shooting done so I was going to have to let them go.

" Well I don't care who you are, but I am busy and will have to let you go." Before he could answer I hung up the phone and turned it off. Why men have to make each others lives so difficult I will never understand. I started to go over what he said about about Steve talking about me. It was flattering, but when men usually talk about me that way they end up in a hospital or at least with some form of bodily injury. I was out in the woods hunting and exploring till late afternoon. I never did find that buck again, damn you Steve. When I arrived I found I had a visitor at my camp.

" I thought I would find you here Cas!"

* * *

Clint had been on a mission with Natasha in London for about a week now. Everything was going smoothly, Natasha easily sweet talked their mark for information and now it was his time to die. Clint watched from a roof as Natasha led him down the street. She had her fun now Clint was going to have his, he was still as he slowly pulled the trigger. While the the shot hit its mark Clint could'nt help but remember Cas.

* * *

_"So Cas Why do you use a bow?"_

_" Because I do. I am better at ranged weapons and silent stalking instead of direct hand to hand combat." Cas replied as she let a arrow fly hitting the farthest target with ease. _

_" Okay, why do you like hunting?" Clint said as he let a arrow zip through the air and split her's in two._

_" You owe me a new arrow." She replied flatly as she jumped down off the tree silently on the ground. Clint followed, but made much more noise." Too loud twenty push ups when we get to camp. and why do are you asking so many questions?"_

_" Because I want to get to know you better. Hey can I ask you a personal question?"_

_" Sure."_

_" Have you ever killed anyone?" She grabbed his arrow free from the target and turned to him. She stood still for a moment then answered his question._

_" Yes."_

_" What did it feel like?"_

_" If it was my target it felt like a rush. Like the feeling a predator gets before taking out its prey. Don't get me wrong I enjoy that feeling, the feeling of knowing you are going to end their life. I guess some people would call me crazy, but that is the truth. I hate killing when it has no purpose, that is when I have problem. Bloodshed with no purpose is just violence, and humans are the only animals I know that do it." She started to walk away as Clint silently followed._

_" Okay, So do I really have to do the push ups?" She just laughed as they walked to camp._

* * *

" Why would you do that?" Steve asked as Tony handed him the phone back.

"All the reasons or just the main one?"

"Why Tony?"

" First, I knew it would bother you and second I was curious." Tony smiled with a devilish smile on his face. Steve just scowled.

" Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a phone call!"

" Now, now old man don't get your tights in a wad. She was busy with something anyway."

"Whatever." Steve just rolled his eyes. Then a flash of lightning occurred outside and their friend Thor appeared.

" Hello friends! I am back to Midgard as my father allowed." The Asgardian boomed loudly in front of the men.

" You sure do make a entrance. Don't know how to use a door?" Tony replied laughing. Thor just glared at him with a quizzical look on his face.

" Of course I know how to use a door."

" He meant it as a joke Thor." Steve replied as another weird look passed Thors face.

" I still do not fully understand Midgards humour."

" So what brings you to Earth Thor, I thought you were in Asgard making sure Loki did'nt escape and such." Bruce asked him as he walked up to the men.

" Loki is secure, but another threat has come to Midgard. The evil witch Enchantress has come here to try to escape imprisonment, but I am here to find her."

"Well it's nice to see you Thor I wish it was on better terms." Steve said as the god looked around.

"Where is Natasha and Clint I must speak to them and Fury about Enchantress."

" They are on a mission, but will be back soon." Tony replied as he filled a glass with bourbon. " Anyone want one? No, okay then more for me."

" Then I shall wait. So my friends what has happened on Midgard since my leaving?"

" Steve got a girlfriend." Tony smiled as Thor quickly turned to the Captain.

" Tell me more about this woman friend."

" She is not his girlfriend Thor." Clint replied as he and Natasha stood in the doorway.

" Jarvis why did'nt you tell me they were here?" Tony barked at the AI.

"Thor's arrival temporarily disabled the sensors sir." The AI replied as Thor walked over to the SHIELD agents.

" Good you are here I have much to tell you and Fury." Thor said to them as they walked out of the room.

" Better watch out Steve, I think the hawk has his sights on your lady." Tony replied smugly before going to fix Jarvis's sensors.

* * *

I just looked at Dena. She had'nt changed since I last met her. She had black and blonde hair in a messy pony tail, her mismatched blue and gray eyes danced with energy, she had short shorts and a tank top on. It was rare to see her show this much skin, mainly because she had tattoos and brands on almost every part of her body. The only place that was not marked was her face. She was almost a hunter like me, but perferred the touch of man. I had met her when I was first becoming a hunter, I don't know exactly what she is, but I know she is not human. She was the one who taught me hand to hand combat. I might not be the best at it, but Dena is one of the best fighters I know. She can take out a whole group of thugs with her eyes closed, where I was a great marksman she was a great fighter. Her main weapon was a old katana she carried on her back and a big, knarly, looking dog named Auto that followed her every command.

" What do you want Dena?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" I just rolled my eyes at her.

" I was just wondering how you were doing. I checked your place and you were'nt home, so I checked here." She flashed me a smile then pulled me into a hug. " Where is your phone so I can put my number in it?" I gave her my phone and number. We talked for a little while. I did not tell her about my feelings for Clint, but I suspected she knew something was up.

" So who is he?"

"Who"

"You know the guy you are thinking about turning into a deer for."

" His name is Clint."

" You mean that kid that was with you in the jungle?"

" Yes."

" He was cute but needed some manners." I remembered when Clint first saw her. She had visited me in jungle and he just stared at her. Her reply was " What's wrong with the kid he mental or something he keeps staring at me. It's creeping me out." He did'nt even glance her way after that.

" Yeah."

* * *

Dena stayed with me the rest of the trip. She also stayed a few days after just talking to me. I found out she was a gun for hire and business was good, she even asked if I wanted to join her. I kindly declined and she said her goodbyes and left. I was eating dinner when my phone rang.

" Hey It's me Clint."

" Hey."

" What are you doing this Saturday night?" He sounded nervous.

" Nothing, why."

" I need a date." I just blinked.

" Why?"

" Just please say yes." He started pleading with me now.

" Fine, at least you gave me time to go get something nice to wear."

" You don't own any dresses?" His tone lightened a bit.

" Have you seen a archer in a tree wearing a dress?" I heard him laugh a bit.

" No your right. I will pick you up at six be ready." He hung up the phone as I hurried and dialed Dena's number.

"Hello?"

" Yeah Dena, it's me Cas I need you to help me go on maybe the hardest mission I have ever undertaken."

" What is it? What happened?"

" I need a party dress."

* * *

**Authors Notes- so how did you like this chapter? review and alert it makes me happy. Anyway I added some new characters to the mix so I hope you like!**


	7. Likes,Dislikes, Secret Dates Oh My!

**Authors note- okay next chapter tell me what you think! The Avengers, Hawkeye, And anything Marvel does not belong to me.**

* * *

" Well I think we should celebrate that Thor is here with a small party! We might even

get to see Steve's girlfriend." Tony said to Bruce and Steve as Thor, Natasha, and Clint returned after talking to Fury.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clint asked as he sat at the bar.

" Tony wants to meet Cas and is throwing a party to cover it up." Bruce replied as he got a water out of the fridge.

" A party you say, is this a form of Midgard feast." Thor boomed as Natasha took a seat by Steve and Clint.

" Yes and it's just going to be us and if Steve wants to invite someone that would be fine to. Or if anyone wants to invite a guest it will be fine as well." Tony said his last words seemingly pointed at Clint.

" That sounds nice, but I have plans." Replied Natasha as she stood and started walking away." I will be in the shower if you need me."

" Do you have plans to Agent Barton?" Tony replied sadly.

"No."

"Good it will be this Saturday at 7:00. Make a note of that Jarvis." And with that Tony walked out of the room. Clint thought about what Tony said and Steve get up. Clint stood up and walked calmly out of the room, then when no one was around bolted out of the room to call Cas. For some reason he would'nt be able to take seeing Cas on the arm of Steve. So he called her and made plans, now all he had to was just explain at the party why he showed up with Steve's girlfriend. No She is not his girlfriend and never will be.

* * *

"So you are going on a little date with that Clint boy?" Dena chimed as she we walked through a small dress shop. She had on long pants, hoodie, and commando boots. I had a similar outfit on with my hunting boots. I guess we looked like a couple of thugs because the owner of the shop kept watching us. We scanned the racks and she kept rambling." How about this one." She pulled out a blue halter top dress. It was simple and I liked it that way, I was not into big flashy things.

"I like it."

"Go try it on." I nodded and went into the small changing room. The dress fit perfectly besides the fact you could see my birthmark. I heard Dena outside. " How is it."

"It fits good, but you can see my birthmark."

"Is that what your taking your sweet time looking at. Castalia I have tattoos covering all of my body and you don't see me hiding! Besides I already bought it."

"You did'nt have to do that." I stepped out of the dressing room and smiled at her.

"You don't have a job, I make loads of money, and you're my best friend." She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the store. She kept going on and on about how me and Clint were going to get married, have kids and so on.

"So you are pro-ruin my life as a hunter?" I asked as she danced around in front of me. How could someone who kills other people and can't be out in public with out being persecuted be so carefree and childish?

"Yes, because I have no siblings and cannot have kids myself. You are the only other option."

"Thanks I love being a last resort."I just rolled my eyes at her. She smiled and put her arms around me and laughed.

"No really, I love that Clint makes you happy. You deserve to have anything that makes you happy, and I would love to have a pet deer."

"Whatever lets go get something to eat I'm starved."

"What are we waiting for?" We headed down the street to a cafe when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Steve.

"Hello?"

"Hello miss Cas how are you doing?"

"Im doing fine."

"Good, I was wondering what you were doing next Saturday?"

"I am going out Saturday with a friend. Why do you ask?."

"No reason, that sounds fun. I will talk to you later miss Cas." He sounded a bit disappointed, but I didn't care I was going on a date Saturday.

* * *

I got up Saturday morning and took a shower. I strolled into the living room and saw a very hung over Dena on my couch. I let her sleep as I went for my jog. My mind was on the date later tonight. I am 1367 year old woman who fought monsters that would put fear in anyone and I am nervous about a date. When I came home I was greeted by Dena just sitting drinking a beer.

"Good you're here, you have alot to get ready for."

" The date is not till 6:00."

" It's your first and my little girl is not going to be a victim of a bad date jerk."

"Clint's different."

" Just sit down and shut up."

* * *

Clint was on his normal schedule until five. He put on a casual shirt and jeans. He was just about to head out the door when he heard Natasha.

"You look good Clint."

"I thought you had another appointment tonight?"

"I do I was just about to leave, it's to bad I can't meet the girl you are always talking about."

"Yeah, you got any pointers so I don't ruin it?"

"Be yourself."

"Thanks Nat."

* * *

Dena had just finished putting my hair up when I heard a knock on the door.

With my dress I had my knee high leather hunting boots, and my hair was in a curled pony tail. I answered the door and saw Clint standing there with a smile on his face.

"Your dress is cute."

"You look good to." I took his hand and heard Dena yelling down the stairs.

" I better get her back in one piece you hear me!"

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend she helped me get ready." Clint just nodded as we hopped in his car.

"Nice car Clint, you must have made a name for yourself when I left." He just smiled.

" I guess, its the companys I am just borrowing it. Which is funny I thought you knew what I did."

"Why would you think that?"

"You will see." Well that was weird Clint. When he stopped the car I was standing in front of the biggest building ever dedicated to ego the world has ever seen. Stark Tower. Why would someone need a big building with their name on it, maybe they were trying to make up for something else? We entered the building and went up the elevator. I was standing there admiring the view of Clint until I felt his hand wrap around mine. I heard the elevator ding as we walked into a open living room with four other men standing there. My eyes lit up when I saw Steve.

" Cas, I thought you had a date?" Steve looked at me confused. I was confused, why would Clint be at Stark tower with a Avenger? Then it hit me, I don't really watch the news but I knew they had a skilled archer on their team. Clint was that skilled archer, so I guess he did make a name for himself. Know I get why he didn't tell me at first, and was surprised when I didn't automatically remember he helped save the world.

"I did Clint was my date. I didn't know we were headed here."

"Yeah, see she and I were planning on going out before Tony planned this big party and since she already met you Steve I thought the rest of the team could meet her to."

"Oh." was all Steve could reply. I felt embarrassed, how dare Clint do this to me now I look like a harlot! I released Clint's hand and gave Steve a hug.

"Well Steve maybe we can have that date." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Well miss Cas my names Tony, and I have been dying to meet you." A man with dark hair came up to me. He leaned in to kiss my cheek in a friendly manner, but I pulled away. Another man with dark hair and glasses came up to me and out stretched his hand.

"Names Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you." There was something different about him, but I could'nt put my finger on it. The last man was tall, muscular, and had long golden hair. I knew exactly who he was.

"Hello my fair Olympian! It is a great honor to meet the woman my friends talk so dear about." Thor boomed. Great why did he just call me Olympian why could'nt he just keep his big Asgardian mouth shut.

"Olympian?" Tony questioned. I shot him a evil stare.

"What, you believe that a Asgardian can come from another world on a rainbow bridge can exist, but not the Olympians?" I blurted out. I immediately blushed, I was just so protective of my goddess Artemis I could'nt let people just say she was not real.

"No, your right I should just believe in everything now just incase I offend anybody." Tony replied before pouring him some alcohol. Bruce was the next to speak.

" So how does a Olympian know Clint?" I told them I was a hunter and taught Clint a few things and nothing more. We talked about how Steve was not the oldest in the room anymore among other things. I really enjoyed Bruce and Steve's company, not so much Thor's and Tony's. It was not Thor's fault I guess, but Tony had no excuse he was arrogant and I hate arrogants.

"So huntress I think it was destiny that we met for I need of your help." Thor boomed as I just sat and listened to Clint and Tony argue about something.

"What?"

"A witch named Enchantress has come to Midgard and she needs to be captured. It has been rumored that a Hunter has the skills to track down anything. I am sure with your high ranking you could find her."

"Don't flatter me. Sure I will find her just don't refer to me as something higher then a human anymore. I like being like the rest of the world thank you." With that I turned my attention to Steve. He was just listening as I was. " Hey I am sorry Clint or I did not tell you about the whole thing. I did'nt even know."

"No it's fine."

"Not to me, How about we go to lunch again to make it even."

"That's fine miss Cas." His faced brightened as he announced he was leaving. Slowly everyone left and I felt myself heat up when Clint put his arm around my waist.

"I am mad at you." I turned and backed away from him. He had a sad look in his eyes and begged me to tell him what was wrong. " You led me in there blind. I saw Steve's eyes he was so upset..." I was interrupted with Clint's lips on mine. I slowly pushed him away as he started to speak.

" I am so sorry Cas. I just could'nt think of what I would do if I saw him with you on his arm."

"You're his friend you could have at least told him."

"You're right." I knew he was only apollogising because I was mad at him, otherwise he would have been saying I was fair game. I told him to take me home because Dena was probably worried sick. When I got home I saw my worst fear sitting on my couch.

"Hello sister."

* * *

**Authors note- dun dun dun! Cliff hangar what will happen next? Thank you to Amanda your comment means alot to me. My grammar and spelling is probably my worst skill and right now I am just winging it. I will try to get that cleared up, I am in high school so I have lots to learn. Thank you for all the love to this story, keep it up!**


	8. Friends, and Enymies of Me and You

**Authors note- Here is the next chapter tell me what you think! Also thank you my sweet readers I got the most views in one day yesterday so thank you! I do not own anything Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

"What do you want Akantha?" I glared at the woman standing in front of me. She was a hunter like me, but she was older and third in rank. She had traditional silver hair and eyes that mark a hunter. She had always hated my gutts for being better then her, but she should know already she could never beat me. Dena was just where I left her, sitting on the couch drinking some beer. I stood my ground and waited for Akantha's reply.

"Artemis sent me to see how you were doing. You haven't been checking in and she thought you were dead."

"You would like that would'nt you." I growled at her.

"As much as I want to kill you sister, I can't. But don't worry I know what you are doing and seeing Artemis turn you into a animal would be very pleasing to me. It is sad really, the second best hunter in all the world turned out to be a whore just like her mother." When she said that I wanted to stick daggers in her eyes. How dare she insult my mother in my house, but it is to be expected with her.

"Your name does you justice Akantha. You are a thorn in my side and I would like if you leave now." I said in a deathly calm voice. She just smirked and walked out. I just sat at the couch for bit before I heard Dena.

"That bitch I should have Killed her a long time ago." I just smiled, Dena always had my back.

"No she is not worth staining your blade."

"Yeah, but it would feel good." I just turned to her. She had gotten up and walked to the kitchen to get another beer. I just barely saw a beast of a dog following behind her. She let out a small yawn before speaking again. "You're on my bed get up."

"You live here now?"

"Yupp, until Drake can get my apartment situation figured out. Oh I almost forgot to tell you I am going to be out most of the day with work so don't call."

"Good I have a job to."

"You shitting me doing what?"

"Helping Thor find some lady witch."

"Ewww sounds lame."

"Yeah. Night D." With that I took a shower and went to bed. I had a long day ahead of me and would need my rest.

The next day I saw Dena had already left. I hope she would be okay, her work is not something you would want to get into. She liked that lifestyle of crime and violence, but who am I to judge. I grabbed my bow and quiver just encase I needed to shoot some Asgardian witch. I hopped on my bike and met up with the others at Stark tower.

"I am glad you can join us Huntress, is that your traditional hunting clothes?" Thor asked me as I got out of the elevator. I looked down at my clothes, Knee high leather hunting boots, gray pants and shirt with a capped hood. Yeah I guess you could say I didn't dress normal so that is why he mentioned it. I looked up and saw Clint in his uniform along with Stark and Thor. Banner was off in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I guess so. Tony and Clint going to?"

"Yeah. Can't let you take all the glory." Clint smiled at me. I suddenly heard the elevator open up as a stern looking man with a Eye patch Appeared. Tony raised his brow and addressed the man.

"What are you doing here Fury."

"I am here to see who Thor chose to be the leader on this little expedition." He turned toward me and gave me a smug look." I guess you're it."

"I am. Also you better act toward me in a better attitude I can send a arrow flying toward your face before you have time to think." I replied at him with a angry face.

"She charming is she not Fury." Tony smiled I just rolled my eyes. I didn't need this stress, I could have a heart attack or something.

"I don't care who she is. Actually that's a lie, I went to look up a miss Castalia Alvera and nothing came up. So I want to know if I can trust you."

"I can vouch for her Director sir." Clint spoke up and winked at me. I didn't need his help I just could have wiped this so called Fury of the face of the Earth if I wanted so. He should be glad Clint came to save him.

"I hope so Barton. Anyway all I care is you capture Enchantress." He turned and walked towards Tony. Thor and Clint were leaving and I slowly followed them. My sensitive hearing was picking up Fury and Tony's conversation.

"Tony are you aware that people are breaking into your weapon plants and stealing equipment."

"Yes Fury and I am doing all in my power to make sure it does not happen anymore."

"This was stolen right from SHEILD's vaults. Tell me what would someone do with that and your equipment."

"Anything else?"

"Keep it quiet." I was startled by Thor's voice.

"You are going to be Happy huntress, Enchantress's last location was in a forest."I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh that's cool I guess." We got onto a helicopter and I sat by Clint. It took fifteen minutes until we landed in a wooded area not to far from Athena's temple. I looked around and took in my surroundings.

"What now?" Clint asked As I crouched down next to a small print. I looked up and shot him a smile.

"The hunt begins!"

* * *

Steve and Natasha were investigating a series of break-ins at Stark and SHIELD locations. Whoever was organising them had great resources as most went undetected. Natasha went undercover as Steve was at a Stark weapons plant on a lead that said they would strike here next. The night had been mostly quiet until Steve saw a hooded figure at the security panel.

"Stop what you are doing right now!"

"Don't stop I got this clown." Suddenly a woman with tattoos on her body dropped down in front of Steve. Following behind her was a large dog. She unsheathed a katana from her back and held it at her side.

"I don't want to hurt you miss so surrender now."

"Who says I will be the one who ends up hurt?"

* * *

I was on a good trail when I heard someones phone ring.

"We will be there right away sir." Clint hung up the phone and looked to me and Thor.

"Something happened and we are needed at the helicarrier. "When we arrived I saw Steve, Tony, Bruce, and a woman sitting at the table. Thor took a seat and Clint let me have his as he leaned on the back of the chair. Director Fury walked in and the room went quiet. He gave me a stare and had me kindly removed from the room. I waited outside and listened to their conversation.

"There is a new threat trying to steal weapons from SHIELD and Stark industries." Fury's voice stated.

"What's new?" That one sounded like Tony

"The Captain got to have first hand contact with the enemy and we have concluded they are our top priorities. You all will be given files of the details of this mission go over them tonight we will have another meeting tomorrow."

"So this says some tattooed freak got the best of you Cap." That voice was definitely Clint.

"Yes, but she was skilled and dangerous." Steve said before I was pulled out of eavesdropping when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"It's me Dena I need you to come home I need help."

"Sure be there in a sec." I quickly hung up the phone as I saw Clint walk outside. I asked him to give me a ride home and he agreed. When I got there I saw Dena on the steps clutching her arm. Clint looked at her funny as he let me out of my car and drove off. I ran to her side to see the damage. She had broken her arm and the bone was sticking out. I rushed her inside and put her on my table. She was steadily cursing as I snapped the bone back in place and sewed the cut. I was bandaging her when her words caught my attention.

"Freaking prick Captain America, when I see him again he is so going down. Down to the grave!"

"What did you say?"

"I said I was going to murder Captain America."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I broke into Stark Industries and beat the crap out of Captain America, but he got a lucky punch in and broke my arm." She said in a calm even voice. Why of all friends must she do the bad things. I mean here I am helping a world class criminal after I just try to help some super heroes. Can my life get anymore messed up?

"YOU DID WHAT!"

* * *

**Authors note- tell me what you think! now I am off to bed I am so tired!**


	9. Betrayal and Jail Songs

**Authors** **note- Next chapter tell me what you think! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye**, **or** **anything** **Marvel.**

* * *

"What did I studder?" I just glared at her.

"I am helping them you idiot! What if they find you here?"

"Do you know what this means?" Her face automatically lit up. I don't know how she saw the light at the end of this tunnel.

"You're going to jail."

"No silly, you can be my inside man." I didn't like where this was going. Clint was a hero, but Dena was my friend.

"No way!"

"Come on help your friend out." Just as she was pleading with me her phone rang and she went to the other room to answer it. I was tired so I went to bed after showering. I had a dream where I chose between Clint and Dena. I woke up the next morning and saw a man sitting in my living room talking to Dena. I normally would have kept going, but the man had a military grade sniper rifle on his back.

"Who is that?"

" Cas this is Drake. He is my partner." Dena replied cheerfully. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. I took a quick shower and went out for a jog. I have two criminals in my apartment, what do I do? I jogged till my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Cas where are you?" Clint spoke. What does he mean?

"I am out jogging, why? "

" I'm at your apartment, it looks like someone is here though."

"I will be there in one second hold on! " I couldn't let Clint find them there. I ran all the way home and saw him waiting on the steps. I prayed to the gods this wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

When Clint saw Cas she was panting hard. She welcomed him then turned to open the door. He saw there was something off about her, but waved it off."So you go out jogging all the time?"

"Yeah. So Clint what brings you here?" She almost yelled the last part. Clint just replied to her as he climbed up the stairs.

"I wanted to see you and tell you tomorrow we are going to look for Enchantress again." As they made it up the stairs he saw two people in the living room. He looked at the man with the rifle and tattooed woman before just staring at Cas. She had a ugly face on and just glared at the guests.

"Why don't we talk in my room." Cas led Clint by the hand into her bedroom. It was small and Clint noticed it was'nt very personal. It reminded him of a SHIELD assigned room. The only thing that was personal about it was the one wall that had her bows and knifes hung up. She looked around before excusing herself.

* * *

I can't believe they just sat there! I gave them enough time and a warning to get up and move! Now Clint is going to ask who they are, and I will have to tell him my super criminal friends! I walked up to them and kept my voice low so Clint would'nt hear me. " What do you jackasses think you are doing?"

"Drinking a beer." Drake replied before Dena laughed.

"So was that little Clint? He's grown up to a handsome man."

"He is a agent of SHIELD and will find you if you don't get out of here!"

"Hey Dena I thought your friend was like us and would'nt rat us out?" Drake replied as he shifted and put his hand on the trigger. I could hear Clint rustling around in my room and knew he was trying to listen. I looked around and wrote down that I would get him to leave if they left right now. I said I would call them when he left. Dena just nodded and grabbed her coat and Drake and left down the stairs. I called out to Clint to come in the living room.

"What was all that about Cas? Are you in trouble?" He sounded worried. I tried my best to tell him it was nothing.

"No it was just Dena and her friend. I am not in any trouble and if I was I could take care of myself Clint."

"If you were tell me, I don't care if you can handle yourself or not." I just smiled at him. We talked for a while until he got a call to leave. I called Dena to tell her it was safe.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Of course not! What is that noise I hear." I said as I heard loud bangs in the background of the call.

"Gunshots." She replied cooly.

"What? Who is shooting at you and why are you shooting?"

"I am a criminal I can shoot anyone I want. Besides they are low life gangsters anyway."

"What am I going to do with you."

"I will have to call you back we got trouble." With that I heard the phone go silent. I waited all night to get some kind of reply from Dena, but nothing came. I went to bed worried someone had finally ended her life. The next morning I woke up and got ready to look for Enchantress, but I noticed that Dena's dog was following me around. I ignored it for a little while till he followed me out to my motorcycle.

"Go away Auto I need to leave." The dog just sat there. " Okay but you better keep up." I put on my helmet and met Thor at the helicarrier. I was escorted on and had to wait in a lobby type room. I saw a glimpse of the dog slip away so I decided to follow it. " Auto come here!" The dog just kept going until he stopped in front of a door. I listened carefully to what I thought was Dena's voice.

"I am not telling you anything!"

" Take her to a holding cell, Steve and Clint will be on guard. The prisoners are extremely dangerous, lethal force is allowed." The second voice sounded like Fury, but I could'nt listen anymore because Thor's voice boomed behind me.

"Did you get lost huntress?"

"No but I had to get my dog."

"That looks more like a Midgard wolf then a dog." He laughed. Auto was huge for dog reaching about 4 feet at the shoulder and had dark black fur with blue glowing eyes. He had a aggressive look that sent shivers down anyones spine, but I had never really seen him bite anyone. Maybe he was actually just a gentle giant or maybe I was wrong. We got on the helicopter and picked back up Enchantress's trail. With Auto I made him try to sniff the witch out. With luck he led us to a cave which we thought she might be staying in.

"The trail stops here." I loaded my bow when I heard Thor's voice stopping me.

"I think you should wait out here huntress, The witch is very dangerous."

"I have fought worse." With that I stepped into the cave. It was dark but my ears were picking up on all the little sounds. I maneuvered quite easily around the large rocks by following Auto. My eyes started getting little glimpses of light from the end of the tunnel as I saw a woman wearing green sitting on a rock. She had blonde hair and green eyes, she seemed to be controlling a green fire that lit the cave. I held my hand in a fist so Thor would stop and be quiet. I grabbed a little pouch of water and attached it to the end of a arrow so I could extinguish the fire. I let the arrow go and the cave quickly became dark, the woman made green fire appear from her hands as she stood.

"Who goes there!"

"It as I Enchantress, now surrender or face my wrath." Thor boomed as I got in a secret shooting spot in a dark corner. I loaded my bow as she and Thor started to go at it. The cave was pretty stable, but would'nt last if this was not ended soon. I aimed at her knee and sent a arrow flying through. She yelled in pain as the arrow passed through her skin. She sent a green fire ball hurling towards me I barely dodged it as I leaped to the ground. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, but kept bleeding. She yelled as she sent green magic to wrap around me. I grabbed my knife to slash through her magic ropes. She looked surprised at that one. While she was distracted by me Thor came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Let me go at once!"

"Or face my wrath!" I ended her sentence for her as I grabbed some rope to tie her up.

"That wont hold her huntress."

"It's made just to hold people like her so don't worry." I wrapped the magic rope around her hand and led her out of the cave. Thor was telling her punishments as we went back to the helicarrier. He thanked me for my services and with a crash of lightning left. I was wandering around the helicarrier till I remembered Dena. I didn't know what to do, should I save her or leave. I was looking around the hallways till I saw a air vent that was large enough I could crawl through. I broke into the small space and crawled my way through the vents for what seemed like forever. I finally found my destination and saw Clint guarding it. He had his bow in hand and was standing in front of the security panel. I quietly undid the air vent cover and dropped behind him. He must have heard the panel because he quickly turned around and attacked.

"Castalia what are you doing here?"

"Sorry about this."I grabbed a small pouch from my belt and dusted my hands in the powder it contained. In a few swift movements I dodged all of his attacks and powdered his face. He coughed a few times before falling to the ground in a heap.

"The code is 27419." I typed in the code Dena suggested as we all climbed back into the air vents and made our escape.

* * *

Clint woke up about two hours later in the med bay. His head hurt like if it was nailed by a bulldozer and his vision was blurry. He heard Natasha speaking.

"Clint are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. Castalia she..."

"We know. We could'nt detect her in the vents because the dog's collar was interfering with our systems."

"She used some kind of sleeping powder to knock you out. This stuff is amazing, you only inhaled a little but it had you out cold in a matter of seconds." That one was Banner.

"I don't care who or what she used I want her found and in custody immediately." Fury said before stepping out of the room.

"Looks like you are going to have be sending her love letters to prison robin hood." Tony taunted as Clint fell back in deep sleep.

* * *

I am in so much trouble! I broke into a SHIELD facility to break out a couple of criminals, incapacitated Clint and now I am on the run. How am I so posed to get Clint to like me after this, go apologize from prison. I was interrupted from my thought by Dena.

"Whoa mama this is going to be so much fun Cas you just wait!" Yeah wait till im in prison singing blues songs and somebodies girlfriend.

* * *

**Authors note- oh know what will Cas do? I don't even know and I am writing the story! tell me your suggestions and thoughts in the reviews please! I am loving all the alerts this story is getting!**


	10. Breaking Vows Leads Up to Great Rewards

**Authors note- Next chapter up! I am going to be writing a TMNT fanfic so I might not update as soon as I usually would on this story, but don't worry I will still be updating. So on that note go and check out that story if you are a fan of that! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

Clint woke up the next day and made his way to the briefing room. He saw Natasha and Steve looking over some files."What are those?"

"Good to see you are up Clint. This is all the information we can get on Casatlia." Natasha replied while nodding to his on the table. Clint looked it over and knew for fact most of it was fake. Cas knew exactly what to track for when looking for someone so when someone was hunting for her she knew what to cover up. Clint went to his nest and grabbed his bow, he had to get to her before the rest of SHIELD did. He knew that agents lives were on the line if they decided to corner her and fight. This situation required talking first and fighting later. He took one of SHIELD's cars and drove to where he thought he might find her. She had always told him the woods was where she felt most at home, so might as well check there first. He drove for about a day and a half to where she and Thor found Enchantress. He took in the surroundings and found a fresh print.

"Like you always say Cas, let the hunt begin." He started following the small trail and found she took great care into trying to cover it up. " Ha, who would have known you taught me to well." He easily followed her trail to a small campsite. He stood there for a moment taking in all of the information the site told. It said she was alone, that means she dumped her bad influences and it would be easier to reason with her. Clint was busy concentrating until he felt the sharp point of a arrow head on the back of his neck.

"Are you alone?" Cas asked him as he slowly turned around to face her. She now pointed the arrow at his heart. He calmly put his hand on the shaft and lowered it before speaking.

"Yeah, you know even though you knocked me out for almost two days there is no reason for violence." She put the arrow back in the quiver, but still had her body tense.

"I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you."

"Yeah im sure you did." He laughed. He could see she was starting to loosen up, but it didn't changed the fact she could still kill him if she really wanted to. "They're looking for you do you know that? Fury wants your head on a platter."

"I know. I am willing to take full responsibility for my actions. I here by surrender myself to SHEILD custody." She held her hands out in front of Clint and he just looked at her. He could'nt help but feel sorry for her and he didn't want her to go to jail. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to his body. She just stood there as he pulled one of her hands to his face and he leaned into it. The next moment he found himself kissing her lips and asking for permission in. She surprisingly let him deepen the kiss and he found himself just holding on to her. Moments turned into hours as he made love to her in the woods. It was the next morning when he saw her small form laying next to his that he really felt complete.

* * *

I awoke the next day on the ground in the woods. I didn't remember what quite happened until I felt Clint's steady heartbeat and strong arms around me. The memories from last night flooded my brain and I first felt a loving feeling when I realized I loved Clint and I gave him a part of me. The second more noticeable reaction went a little more like this.

"OH MY GODS I JUST SLEPT WITH YOU!" Clint shot up awake with my screaming and he started asking what was wrong. "IN THE WOODS TO TOP IT ALL OFF!"

"Cas calm down what's the matter?" He started pleading with me. I hurried up and ran out of the makeshift bed we created last night into the waterfall I used as a shower when I usually went camping. I tried so hard to wipe away the memories and saw that Clint had left marks that I could'nt wipe away. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I turned around.

"Clint go put some clothes on!" I yelled at him. He just started to laugh and pulled me closer.

"You were'nt complaining last night about clothes, and what was with the funky chicken dance all the way here earlier."

"What's on my neck?" Was all I managed to choke out as he put his face in my neck.

"It's called a hickey. Sorry about that it's going to be there a while." I just could'nt believe what I did. I am going to be turned into a deer, a deer with a hickey. I tried my best to shower with Clint leeched to my side. Once done I practically flew to my camp to try to camouflage myself from Artemis as long as I could. I was grabbing all my stuff when Clint stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"Clint I do not regret anything we did. I want you to know that when I am with you I feel complete and happy. I want to be with you, but Artemis will find me in a matter of days now maybe hours. I am going to Athena's temple you are welcomed to come, but when Artemis does find us she is going to be royally pissed off and will want to vent her anger on everyone and anything." I replied quickly before starting on the trail. He just looked to me and followed. The hike up there did not take, but a hour and I was as jumpy as a rabbit on crack.

"What will happen to you?" Clint asked eyes looking sad as he sat on the marble steps. I really did not want him to think this was his fault so I lied.

"Nothing, I just wont be a hunter anymore maybe." I apparently only made it worse as he came and put his arms around me. I could hear the nervousness in his heart. I just put a kiss to his lips as I started to hear a familiar sound of falling footsteps signaling the goddess was near. I saw the silver hunting dog then a woman appeared from behind a tree. She had silver hair and eyes, a silver hood and simple clothes with hunting boots. She looked about my age and had a glowing silver bow. "Hello miss Artemis." I put my right arm across my chest as a sign of respect. She gave me a cold stare but replied sweetly.

"Hello sister Castalia, it has been a long time."

"It has."

" I am glad to see you still have faith in the gods."

"I would never turn my back to them they are like family."

"Of course. Do you know why I am here."

"Yes, I broke my vow and I am ready to take my punishment."

"You have. You have been my friend for years and are my best student. Your skills and heroic attributes have made you a favourite among the gods. I have decided given the unique situation your punishment will be different. You will get to stay a hunter and keep your rank by my side, but you will have to be branded with marks so that all know what you did forever and always. You will also have to stay with this man forever and once he is gone you cannot go and find you a new lover. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." She then turned to Clint and got deadly serious.

"If I found you used my hunter and do not truly love her I will hunt you down and skin you alive then when your soul goes to the great beyond I will send a beast to hunt you for all eternity got that?" Clint just gulped and nodded. Artemis grabbed my hand and led me off to the woods. I told Clint to wait there. She took me to where Clint would'nt heat my screams as she branded a design into my skin that showed I was a traitor to the hunters. It was like a snake that wrapped around my waist and arms, down my legs and up my neck. It had ancient Greek writing right in the middle of my chest that told my story. Right when I thought I could'nt take the smell of my flesh burning anymore the pain stopped and I saw the new black mark. Artemis bid me a goodbye before vanishing into the woods. I walked quietly back to Clint as he ran up to me and embraced me.

"I am so sorry I did this to you Cas, if I would have known I would have stayed away." I felt the coolness of his tears on my angry skin. I just let him have his moment before speaking.

"No don't be sorry. I should be thanking you, I have never been so happy in my life as I am now." I kissed him as he straitened himself out.

"So what do we do about SHIELD?"

"I got a idea."

* * *

**Authors note- so what do you think? Please tell me your questions, comments, etc and I love your reviews and alerts it makes me very happy!**


	11. Making New Friends with Little Trust

**Authors note- Next chapter up enjoy! The Avengers, Hawkeye, and anything Marvel does not belong to me.**

* * *

"What if this dosn't work, what if I go to jail?" I turned to Clint as he led me handcuffed to SHIELD's helicarrier. He had my hands behind my back as he carried my bow and all my other little gadgets.

"You're not going to jail. You're far more likely to go to super prison like the rest of the worlds super criminals because of your high skill set and ability to take out most of the Avengers. No worries though I have your back."

"Nice vote of confidence Clint. Also you had my back last time and I still did what I did."

"Minor set back, you're going to work on the whole trust thing with Fury. But if it all goes south I will write letters and see you during visiting hours." He smiled at me. I just sent him a sour glare and looked around the helicarrier. Agents were giving me ugly looks, I guess even though you help they still see you as a traitor. We walked right up to a woman with brown hair, she looked like she was in charge. "Maria Hill, I need to talk to Fury where is he."

"Not again Barton." She looked to me then to him. I will have to ask him what she meant later.

"Just where is he?"

"The meeting room talking to Natasha and Tony." He said thanks and we walked to the meeting room. I hid behind Clint as best I could because I had already been scolded once about my actions and that was enough.

"Director Fury I have the fugitive, but I need talk to you about her."

"So that's who's hiding behind Robin Hood like a frightened child." Tony replied. I could have ripped his throat out for calling me frightened, but it was'nt a complete lie.

"What is there to talk about Barton?"

"Maybe we can discuss this alone sir."

"They're your teammates Clint you don't trust them?" I could tell Clint was getting agitated but he kept his cool and replied respectively.

"Yes I do with my life. I also trust Cas with my life and don't feel the need to take her to prison." Fury just raised his eyebrows while Tony laughed.

"Damn Clint why not trust everyone, she kicked your ass in a moments notice for her friends."

"He has a point Agent Barton."

"I have valuable information about your targets and what they are doing. No one knows the enemies best weapons like I do. Also if you plan on taking me to prison be ready for a fight on your hands and send your best men because I am 100 percent sure I could take on your little Avenger project. That's another reason you need me, Dena might appear stupid but she took down the Captain and broke her own arm to do it." I mindlessly blurted out. Fury just took in my words while Tony took in my appearence.

"Wow so you turn into a traitorous criminal and get a full body tattoo?"

"Don't you know it's not nice to stare." I just dead panned at him. Dosn't he know what he looks like when he's drunk, and at least I don't have that look posted on the Internet! Finally after a long silence Fury spoke.

"I am getting tired of you taking in stray dogs Clint, but she has a point. You will be watching her every move got it. I want you with her at all times and she cannot leave The Stark tower or Helicarrier. She can not have any weapons and will answer and do what any agent asks of her. Once we have enough information I will think about her coming on the mission. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir." Clint said trying to hide a small smile creeping up on his lips. I put my right arm over my chest as sign of respect and replied.

"You have my word."

"You better hope your word means something." Fury left after our conversation and a woman with red hair approached me.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff." I took her hand and replied.

"Castalia Karahalios, but I take Dena's last name to fit in better."

"No wonder we could not find you very easily. Where are you from?"

"Greece."

"Russia."

"YA s udovolstviem poseshchayut Rossiyu, on imyeet ochen khoroshie okhotnichi ugodya." She looked at me and smiled.

"So you know Russian?"

"I was there for a little while." She had gotten a call on her phone and had to leave when Clint started to untie my hands.

"You speak Russian?" I turned and stretched my arms before whispering in his ear.

"yest mnogo vy ne znaete obo mne." He just gave me a weird look before I stepped towards the door.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, come on and get me some food I am hungry!" I yelled at him before hearing Tony's voice.

"Well why don't we go to Stark tower and get something. I am sure the rest of the residence would like to know that Clint brought a super criminal to the place where they sleep at night."

"Shut up Tony I am watching her."

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"With me of course." Tony perked his head up to that one. Why did Clint have to say it like that?

"Oh hawk I don't think Cap is going to like that." Clint just rolled his eyes before leading me off to go get something to eat. Afterwards we went to Stark tower. He took me to his part of the tower. It looked like any single mans living space would look like, big T.V with a leather recliner and sofa, not many pictures or decorations. I walked into his room and saw he had a big bed, a fairly large closet space and master bathroom.

"You are not here that often are you?" He put my stuff on the table before jumping into the bed and stretching out.

"Nah, I am usually on missions. How can you tell?"

"It does not smell like you." He gave me a weird look before smelling the air and then himself.

"What does that mean?"

"People's houses usually acquire a certain smell, kind of like animals and their dens and what not. You are never here so it does not really have your smell. Most people would not notice that, but my sense off smell is pretty good and I like your smell."

"Good, so I don't stink?" I heard him get of the bed and stand behind me. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and put his face in the crook of my neck.

"No not yet. What do I smell like?" I felt him smile as he took in a great big breath.

"Like the pine woods or fresh air."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, it's unique and you always had that smell." I smiled as I heard a voice from no where talk.

" wishes me to inform that you are being watched so do not try to steal anything." I made a face while Clint just laughed.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"What the heck was that all about? Not like I want to steal any of his shit anyway!" Clint just laughed and put a kiss to my lips.

"You want to watch a movie before everyone comes by and asks what you are doing here later?"

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down on one end as he moved over to my side and put his arm around me. "You sure are clingy."

"You do not know how long I have waited for this moment."

* * *

**Authors Note- Tell me what you think of this sort of fluffy chapter! I do not know Russian so I used google translate. I would blame them if it is completely wrong. The translations for what Cas says is "I am pleased to visit Russia, it has a very good hunting." and " There is alot you do not know about me.".**


	12. Bullets and Friends Come Back To Me

**Authors Note- Next chapter! I am going to have fun writing this one! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

Clint got up early to go and get some of Cas's stuff. He planned to secretly move her stuff in so she could'nt stop him. She had gotten to know everyone pretty well over the past few days so that was the next step. He got up out of bed, but noticed she was not there. He looked in the living room and saw her curled up on the couch with a blanket around her. He gently picked her up and set her back in the bed. "We already slept together, why can't you just stop being so stubborn and be with me?" He asked mostly to himself while she just moved her face away from him. He put on some jeans and his jacket and called Steve. He knew he could trust Steve now that he knew he had Cas completely to himself. Besides she told him she liked having Steve in her company.

"Hey Steve I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Clint?"

"Come by the tower and I will tell you." He said before hanging up the phone. A little while later Steve came by and gave him a weird look. Clint grabbed his stuff and handed Steve the the keys to the apartment. "Make sure to feed and water her and take her out to the training room or roof she hates being cooped up all day." With that he left a very confused Steve in the apartment. Steve glanced into Clint's room and saw Cas curled up asleep. Now he knew what Clint had said. Steve thought about what to do and decided that instead of waiting for her to get up he will make her some breakfast.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I glanced around and found I was sitting in Clint's bed again. I have been trying to keep at least some of my old rules by not sleeping with Clint, but he is very persistent. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get me some of that great smelling food. " Clint what have I told you about moving me!"

" I don't know what did you tell him?" I was greeted by Steve sitting there setting some food on the table.

"Oh hi Steve, where is Clint?"

"He went out and told me to watch you."

"Oh well thanks for making me breakfast. I am a terrible cook and would have likely starved." He just laughed as I ate some of the pancakes he made. He kept giving my little glances, but I guess it was because I was wearing my PJs. He finally spoke after a long silence.

"So you and Clint know each other?" He asked before taking my empty plate to the sink. I had a feeling this conversation was going to be a awkward one.

"I was his teacher a long time ago, as for now if you really want to know the truth my mind is still fuzzy about what I want. If it makes you feel any better I slept on the couch last night."

"Oh." Was all he managed to get out. I went to go and take a shower. When I was I done I saw Steve just sitting on the couch. I was starting to get bored so I walked over to him.

"Lets go to the roof I need to get some practice in." He nodded and followed me to the where Clint kept his bow. Luckily he didn't take it with him. I grabbed it and the quiver while Steve just looked at me.

"I thought you were not allowed to have weapons?"

"If they said that then why leave temptation here? Besides what they don't know won't kill them."

"But Clint dosn't like when anyone touches his bow."

"I don't care Steve, Lets go!" We walked up to the roof and I looked around to all the other buildings. A few years ago I made a map of where I put targets at. So scattered around the city was my own personal shooting range to practice archery. I loaded his bow and try to adjust to the compound bow. I didn't really use the modern bow, but one I had made a long time ago by hand. I looked around and saw one of the targets and aim my sights on it, but Steve asked what I was doing.

"What are you aiming at?"

"Just follow the arrow and you will see." I let the arrow fly as it hit the center of the target. Steve just gaped as I stood there triumphantly. "Now you see why Clint is so good."

"Agreed." We stood there laughing till a light caught my eye.

* * *

Dena was sitting and listening to her handler talk about how great he was and what not. That's the thing about villans they always talk to much. She was not really paying attention till he yelled out her name.

"Dena! You have better be listening! They have your little friend and she is helping them!" Dena just rolled her eyes, this HYDRA whoever the fuck was really starting to get on her nerves.

"What do you want me to do asshole!"

"I want you to get rid of this thorn in my side immediately! That is why I hired you is it not?"

"Yeah Yeah don't get your evil panties in a wad I will take care of it. Come on Drake."

"Whatever you say boss." They went that morning and saw the perfect place to set up the plan. "How do you know she is here Dena?" Drake said setting up the sniper rifle.

"I had my eye on her for a while now. I know she finally did that Clint guy and that he trains with her on the roof everyday."

"Is'nt she your friend though?"

"Yeah I really don't want to kill her, but you do what you have to."

"I have my sights on her, but there is a man in the way."

"Shoot him, I like her more than I should so killing her lover will teach her a lesson."

"Whatever you say boss." He pulled the trigger and saw the bullet go. Cas must have seen him because she pushed Steve out of the way and took the bullet to the chest. "Damn she pushed him out of the way."

"All well her fault she is doing the right thing all the time. What do I always say when you do the right thing?"

"You get no thanks and nothing but grief."

"Thats right. Come on I got a appointment with SHIELD technologies."

"Whatever you say boss."

* * *

When I felt the bullet pass through my chest I am not going to lie it hurt like a son of a bitch, but all I could think of was if Steve was okay. My thoughts were interrupted by the blackness fading my vision.

* * *

Clint got a call from Steve that Cas had been shot and rushed to the helicarrier medbay. He dropped everything he was doing to make sure she was okay. Just as things could not get anymore worse the helicarrier sirens sounded. Agents went on the defensive as they were being attacked. Clint grabbed his bow that she had and went looking down the halls of the helicarrier. He saw someone was down in the secure area and he went to go check it out. He saw the escaped prisoner with tattoos breaking into the weapons vault. He shot a arrow at her shoulder and saw her stumble back before pulling it out.

"At least the Captain had warned me before attacking!"

"Sorry do you want me to put a pillow down before taking you down?"

"No I like it rough." Dena replied with a sick smile across her face. She ran up close and sliced through his arrows with her katana. She began to slice toward him but he blocked it with his bow and knocked her sword out of her hands. She ran up and jumped off the wall to dodge one of his arrows before taking out his bow. He threw in a few punches but she blocked everyone them before grabbing his arm and twisiting it behind his back. He tripped her up with his foot and sent her crashing to the ground. He got on top of her and pinned her arms above her head.

"You look like you like it on top!" She sent him a chilling smile before kissing him on the lips. He let go of her arms and started choking. He blacked out a few moment later. "That stuff gets you every time!" She laughed before grabbing her Katana and looking at her watch. "You know I really enjoyed the party but I have to be leaving now. Give this to Cas when she wakes up." She tossed down a little box before grabbing what weapons she needed and leaving.

* * *

**Authors note- How did you like that one? Tell me in the reviews what you think and what should happen next. I love the alerts and what not. I drew a headshot of what Cas looks like and will have that up soon so stay tuned!**


	13. Father Figures and True Love Die Hard

**Authors note- Okay first let me start with a HUGE thank you to kcollins720 for leaving that wonderful review that made my day! I love when my readers tell me what they want and think because when I write I usually go by just winging it. On a totally random note anyone go to comic con? I so want to go one day, maybe as a famous writer or something. Or as a fan, but I can dream right? The Avengers, Hawkeye, and anything Marvel does not belong to me!**

* * *

I remeber being shot in the chest, but I didn't remember waking up in the woods. I had my bow and quiver, but no bullet wound in the chest. It was a creepy kind of woods that was foggy and dark. "Shit, Im dead right." I heard a thundering laugh from behind me and loaded my bow.

"You are not dead daughter, no simple mortal bullet could kill a daughter of Zeus." I saw a older man with electric blue eyes and dark hair and beard. He was right I guess not dead, but in some kind of nightmare where I have to see my father.

"You're not my father. I thought I already made that clear a long time ago Zeus."

"Yes, you would think one would have more respect and lower their bow. I saved you from Artemis you know. I put my name on the line and you treat me in such a way!" He roared at me. I still kept my bow up as he walked toward me. I don't care who he thinks he is, my father was the man who raised me not this clown.

"Well I thank you for that, but what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my daughter while she was wounded."

"Great job, you just won the dad of the year award!" I taunted him sarcasticly.

"Just like me you are brave and kneal to know one, but you are a great mortal hero and I need someone to represent me on Earth. So I am going to jump start your healing process. Make me proud Castalia." With a snap of his fingers I shot up in a bed. My vision was blurry, but I could make out I was in a hospital room. I grabbed all of the wires running in and out of my body and yanked them out. I slipped my legs out of the bed and touched the cold tile floor. After a few minutes of self encouragement I stood. I grabbed the I.V and walked out of the room. Quickly I noticed I was on the helicarrier, and made my way to the meeting room. I opened the door and saw Tony and Steve going over some plans. Tony glanced up then shot up in surprize.

"She is back from the land of the dead and is walking around!"

"Cas, what are you doing up?" Steve rushed to my side and sat me down in a chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked a small smile appearing on my lips.

"I am fine. I rushed you to the helicarrier as soon as I could, but the doctors said you went into a coma."

"How long?" I asked. I didn't really want to know the answer because what if I ended up like Cap or some sort of Twilight Zone episode.

"Two weeks going on three."

"Dad sure did take his sweet ass time to come and get me." I mumbled mostly to myself until I heard a crack of lightning.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not really but I am hiped up on painkillers. What happened while I was out?"

* * *

Clint was only gone out of Cas's hospital room for five seconds to get a soda when he saw her bed was empty. "You have got to be kidding me!" He dropped everything in his hands and went sprinting towards the meeting room. "Guys we have a emergency Cas got up out of the bed and is in here sitting with you." Clint just stared as she raised her head to his voice.

"Hey Clint."

"Hey Clint is all you have to say! Don't you ever take a bullet to the chest again, you hear me! You had me worried sick you were done. I don't know what I have done if you were dead right now and to top it all off you got up from a coma and walked your fine and dandy ass halfway across the helicarrier!" He yelled at her as she just listened looking like a sad puppy. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder then put a passionate kiss to her lips. He didn't care Tony was probably going to bring it up later, all he wanted was to know she was okay. She looked up in his eyes.

"I am sorry."

"No I am sorry I should have not yelled at you." She stood up and just snuggled right up to Clint.

"Well sorry to break up the reunion, but we were just telling Cas about our horrible plan to take down her attacker." Tony replied just smirking at them.

"Oh yeah Dena gave me this before she knocked me out."Clint handed her the little cardboard box and watched as she opened it. It had a card that read get well soon.

" It's a Ambrosia shot, why would she shoot me an send me something to get better?"

"What is a Ambrosia shot?" Steve asked as Cas injected herself with golden liquid.

"Necter of the gods. Dena discovered how to speed up its healing abilities by injecting it directly in your bloodstream."

"Oh." Was all he said as she started to look physically better.

"Dena said something about working for a guy named HYDRA."

"No that can't be right I thought the Cap took care of them a long time ago." Clint said as he watched Cas draw out a map of what looked like a base of some kind.

"Here is a basic map of the base where I took Dena when I got her. It's locked down pretty tight with security, but they are nothing SHIELD can't handle. The only big problems are Dena and her gang. I marked the points of entry we should take on this map."

"Glad to see you are up and doing my job for me." Fury said walking with Natasha behind him. He looked over the map and added all the details he saw were missing. "This looks like a solid plan, but you said Dena's gang?"

"Yeah she runs with a elite group of assassins and marksman, but nothing the Avengers have not seen. I will take care of Dena, she will be the only obstacle that requires special care." Clint just looked at her, there was no way he was going to let her get hurt on his watch ever again.

"No, you are going to stay here."

"Dena is my friend and she will chew you all up and spit you out. All the times you thought you were fighting Dena you were wrong, she was holding back. I am a hunter and I am not just going to sit back and watch you go in guns ablazing and get killed. If I go and die I will be just fine with it, but if you die I will always know it is my fault. So you are either with me or not, if the latter is true get out of my way." With that She walked over to Fury. "Where is my bow.?"

"Natasha will show you."

* * *

After Natasha took me to where the confiscated goods were I thought about what I said to Clint. I felt bad for telling him off when he only wanted to keep me safe. Maybe I will apologize.

"Cas are you crazy?" Or maybe I will just stay mad at him.

"No Clint I am perfectly sane."

"You took a bullet to the chest and you want to go back in."

"Clint, I might as well tell you, I am going to die a horrible, painful, violent death on the battle field all hunters do. So if I choose to save my friend and quiet possibly meet my violent demise at her hands I will choose to do so. I am sorry I yelled at you, but you must understand I love you and I would sit in the pits of Taurturus for you any day of the week. My mind is so foggy between you and what I am and mean as a hunter, I am sorry you fell in love with me because I may never truly love you." I said a small river of tears flowing down my cheek. I felt strong arms around my body and heard Clints heart im my ears.

"You forgot my promise."

"What's that?"

"I said I didn't care what happened, but I will wait for you to fall in love with me." He turned me around and gave me a passionate kiss. All his emotion poured into one thing. I was lucky to have him. The moments passed and led to the defiling of the confiscated goods vault. I layed in his arms till we heard Agent Romanoff outside.

"Fury wants to see you both." With that I heard her walk away.

"Thank god that wasn't Tony! I would never hear the end of it!" Clint said with a smile before pressing a kiss to my head.

* * *

**Authors note- tell me what you think! I love hearing what you think and tips are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Game Over is Just The Beginning

**Authors note- Okay next chapter! I know I usually update everyday, but I have been busy and the only time I have to write this chapter is while watching Shark Night. Which by the way made me afraid of water for the rest of my life. I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye or anything Marvel.**

* * *

"Well look what the hawk dragged in. You know I love the video you two made in the confiscated goods fault, what did you name it, a night to remember in the vault or two hearts one vault." I heard Tony laughing in the meeting room.

"Fuck you Tony." Clint shot back before putting a protective hand around my waist. Every chair was taken so I had to sit in his lap, it made me a little uncomfortable and I wanted to get up but Clint held me in place. I watched as Fury walked into the room.

"Now that I see miss Alvera is up and ready for action, we have a HYDRA wanna be causing trouble. SHIELD agents will storm in hear and take out the basic guards. Steve, Clint and Cas will take care of Dena and her guys. Natasha Will be Bruce's back up and guide him to this position where he will disable any electronic security systems. Is there anything I am forgetting?"

"Yeah what about me?" Tony asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the map.

"You will be our welcoming invitation."

"You mean distraction."

"Only for the front gunners, once Bruce dissables them you can join the party." I sent him a quick smile and directed my attention to the sound of lightning.

"Am I invited to such party?" Thor boomed from beside me.

"You are with Tony."

"But I thought this was my special job?"

"I guess you are not that special, but I need to make one thing clear. No one besides me goes after Dena, she's mine." Clint gave me a worried look that I just waved off.

"As you wish Cas, you will be leading this little expedition."

"Really Fury she is not even part of the team, I say let Cap do it he has more experience." Tony blurted.

"I am afraid you are wrong Tony, Castalia is more than capable to lead this mission."

"Fury is right I have 1300 years worth of planning and Dena is my target, but don't worry Tony I wont boss you around to much." I smiled and walked out of the room with Fury to go over the plan.

* * *

"What was with the comment about them earlier Tony." Steve asked as Tony was going over some papers.

"You didn't see the security video going around with the agents?"

"No."

"There's a video?" Clint shot up the conversation catching his attention.

"Yes it is very interesting." Natasha replied her eyes never leaving a file.

"You were both on camera and Galaga guy thought it would be funny to add music and what not, it's high quality even." Tony replied.

"Im going to kill him!" With that Clint ran out of the room. Natasha just rolled her eyes while Steve and Thor were still in the dark about what they were talking about.

* * *

I was dressed in a suit similar to Natasha's, and damn was it tight. How could she be wearing this all the time and not even care. I stepped into the armory and saw Clint getting his bow. I walked up to him and his eyes lit right up, dirty dog didn't even try to hide his excitement.

"We should get you in that costume more often Cas."

"Are you kidding me, this thing is so tight I couldn't even wear anything..." I ended my sentence as soon as I knew where it was headed. He just looked up at me and smiled. "Just give me my bow."

"I will never look at you or Nat the same ever again."

"Whatever, the planes are about to head out." With that we boarded a plane and went to the woods where the base was. First to head out were Thor and Tony, then Natasha and Bruce departed, with just us left we landed on the roof and went in through a maintenance hatch. Steve went down one hall while Clint covered me from the back. That's when I heard it. Dena once described Auto's growl as a low thundering that comes from the bowls of the underworld. I wouldn't have believed it unless I heard it my self. When I turned around I saw Clint underneath a massive black dog that had red scales on its front. His tail was like a snake, his eyes, teeth, and claws were pure silver like the moon.

"It is quite hard training a hell hound, but once they are they follow your every command and move." I turned and saw Dena wearing her regular jeans, leather jacket, and boots. Her eyes still full of life like when I first met her.

"You said he was big, but I didn't think hell hound big."

"Yeah I never disappoint do I."

"Get out of here Dena, SHIELD is busting this place and you will go down with them."

"Oh that dosn't matter to me. Did you get my package?"

"Yes and I thank you for it, but why?"

"You're my friend Cas and I really didn't want to hurt you. You see my orders were to kill you, but seeing you and I go back I decided to take out one of your new friends. You got in the way and so on and so forth."

"I am glad to see you care so much."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how about you let Clint go and you get out of here."

"Ouch sorry I can't do that. You might be a dear friend, but he is not and what better message to send to SHIELD like I killed one of your top agents so don't fuck with me."

"Then how about we make a deal."

"Now I am interested keep going."

"We fight and I win you have to do whatever I say, if you win I will let you take my life."

"Deal, but Auto will make sure Clint over there does not try to be a hero and mess up our contract."

"Fine." With that a felt a burning feeling on one of my arms. Symbols were being carved into my already marked skin, when I looked over a similar symbol was being marked on Dena's cheek. She pulled out her katana as I loaded my bow. In a split second she ran toward me with lightning speed. I quickly rolled out of the way and fired the arrow into her back as she was turned around. She stood up and plucked the arrow from her back, black blood running down the arrow stained the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice." She threw the arrow to the ground and ran toward me again. I dodged and hit her with my bow. She put her foot behind one of mine and tried to make me fall but I regained my balance. I hit her a few times in the chest and face, but did not go without injury to myself. I had a broken nose and a few ribs before she broke my bow. I was remembering all the fighting skills she and Artemis had taught me. I saw the small opening in her defence. She threw a punch and when she did I whipped underneath her and punched her strait in the jaw. while she was momentarily stunned I grabbed her arm and twisted the sword free and kicked her to the ground. She tried to get up, but the sword tip was at her neck.

"I won game over."

"You are right. Auto off." The dog got up off of Clint and sat down. "You can put that away now." I withdrew the sword and helped her up.

"You are to leave now and not come back unless I say do you understand."

"Of course, But before I go can I tell you something."

"What." I said while giving her back her sword.

"You have a traitor amongst your small circle of friends Castalia. I would be weary of who you trust. It's not me of course, but still be cautious. Anyway I will be on my way say hello to my sister when she drops by will you." She turned away before speaking into a phone. "Come on Drake we are leaving."

"Whatever you say boss." Was said before the phone went silent. I walked over to Clint and helped him up.

"I officially hate dogs."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah whatever, are you okay?"

"Yes nothing I can't handle now how about we go and kick some HYDRA ass before leaving." He smiled before handing me a extra collapsible bow he had on him. We arrested over a 200 criminals and took down the base. I was in the infirmary for my broken bones, but something kept crossing my mind. Who was the traitor Dena was talking about?

* * *

**Authors not- Dun Dun Dun cliff hangar! Review and tell me what you think it makes me happy! Also if you like TMNT go check out my new story Wolves That Play With Turtles!**


	15. Fast Cars, Evil Letters and Baby Blues

**Authors note- Okay I know I haven't updated and take full responsibility, but I am blowing off cleaning my kitchen and writing for you guys so enjoy. On another note thank you kcollins720 for your reviews it makes me glad to see what your thinking! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel!**

* * *

I was in recovery for my injuries for about a week. When I was finally out the nurses threw me a party. They didn't even try to hide how much they hated me as a patient. I grabbed my bag and walked outside to the open sun, I have found out a hunter that goes without being in nature for a long time can get sick.

"I knew I could find you out here." I turned around and saw Clint leaning against a wall. He took home some scars as well from Auto's claws digging through his shirt, but I am sure he didn't mind.

"The nurses were glad I was gone."

"Maybe because you wouldn't stay still enough for them to treat you."

"Im not a sissy, I can take care of myself." I said with a huff. He walked over and messed with my hair.

"It's not called being a sissy if they are just trying to help you. Why are you so hard headed?"

"Your one to talk! You didn't even go and get checked out yourself instead you came to see if I was okay!"

"Okay, okay don't get angry. I take it back, no I don't take it back because it was the truth."

"I can agree with that." I smiled and he just laughed. I looked towards the city, a small part of me thought it was a pretty site when the other part wanted to be in the woods.

"So what's with the concentration face going?"

"Fury asked if I wanted to be a agent." I said it and didn't even think about it. I had wanted to wait to tell Clint, but my mouth just spilled all the information out. He first had a look of shock then he had a real thinking face on.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I would think about it."

"Do you want to?"

"A little bit, I mean being a hunter is fun and all but we are not needed anymore. I mean back in the old days where we were needed to hunt monsters, bad guys and keep people safe it was a necessity, now the hunters don't even assemble anymore. I can't even remember the last time I saw Artemis was before you and me and I am her right hand man! So I thought why not, I can put my skills to good use. If anything just be a friend of SHIELD and help out when they call."

"Well I would tell you to stay away from bad guys and whatever if I didn't trust you can take care of yourself, but you are my teacher and I have full faith in you. Besides I like having you around instead of being lost in the woods."

"I knew you would say that." I looked through my bag and saw someone left my a letter. "Hey Clint did anyone come by and see me while I was in the hospital?"

"Nope don't think so, why."

"I got a letter."

"Is that suspicious?"

"No smart ass, but Dena said I had a traitor in my small circle of friends."

"Oh yeah, how's that search going?"

"I don't know Clint I have been in the hospital the past week."

"I know, just making sure you're listening." I just rolled my eyes and opened the letter. It was covered in black ink and had the word whore written all over it. " Well that is'nt very nice."

"Someone in the world cares enough to write and give me this must really hate me and wants to make sure I know I am a whore or this is some sick joke."

"How do you know they hate you?"

"They wrote whore which means they know me and know I am a hunter and slept with you. They also went to the lengths of going into a secure SHIELD base to get it delivered to me when they could have just called."

"Oh." Was all Clint managed to say before I ripped the letter into pieces. I know I just destroyed my only lead to my secret admirer, but I am sure they will show up again. I walked back into SHEILD's base and asked where my bike was. The guy was a little hesitant, but when I saw my bike I almost cried.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! Where's Clint tell him this joke is'nt funny!" I just stared at the hunk of scrap metal that was once my bike.

"Tell Clint what?" Clint walked into the parking lot with a smug smile on his face.

"What did you do to my bike you ass!"

"Shhhhhn baby you're causing a scene."

"Causing a scene! Is shoving my foot so far up your ass that your choking on it causing a scene because im about to cause a real big one! And don't call me baby!" He put his arms around my shoulders and put on the sad puppy eyes.

"I was going to tell you outside, but someone went by your house and did this. Your whole place is a wreck, so I guess you will be staying with me a little while longer." I wanted to hurt him so bad, but his eyes and the witness standing fifteen feet away stopped me.

"Thank the nice agent Clint, he just saved your ass from a major ass kicking."

"Thank you!" He set his hands on my waist and led me to a SHIELD owned car and drove to Stark tower. When I walked inside I saw only my trunk of weapon pieces.

"Okay Clint what exactly happened to my apartment?"

"It burned down, hey how do you feel about sharing a closet? We have cabinets if you want, but I don't have a bunch of clothes and I know you don't take up a whole closet full like most girls."

"And how do you know that?"

"I've seen your closet."

"How did you... You know what nevermind. If you want me to move in I need one thing." He lifted his eyes from the closet and smiled.

"Name it."

"my car."

* * *

"Wow nice ride Cas where did you get it?" Clint asked as I took the cover off my '68 Chevy Camaro. It was black with white racing stripes, with a black leather interior.

"I bought it when it came out. I am driving, I may let you touch me but you are not touching my baby."

"Whatever Cas." He followed me to the tower and when we got home I was starving.

"Make me some food woman!" I yelled at Clint from inside the bathroom.

"Hey Cas come look at this."

"It better be food." I walked into the kitchen and saw a hawk sitting in the window. "Your right it's not food. Momo what are you doing here."

"Is that a hawk?"

"You would think being named Hawkeye you would know what a hawk would look like." I opened my trunk and grabbed my brace so I could safely handle the bird.

"I know what a hawk is, I meant what is it doing here."

"Delivering a message. It says to meet them tomorrow at midnight in the woods."

"Are you going to?"

"I guess I have to."

* * *

**Authors note- I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed something to lead up to the next chapter. Review and alert it makes me feel good! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think.**


	16. Broken Friends and Killer Dogs

**Authors note- Okay next chapter! I hope you enjoy, also thank you to kcollins720 for your support. I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Clint, if this guy wants to meet me I say more power to them. If you're just going to complain the whole way up there go back home." I yelled while hiking up the trail. I had my hunting clothes, boots, and bow. Clint was still on leave with SHIELD so he decided to tag along to meet my mystery letter writer. It was dark, but I could see fairly easily in the woods. Clint had his bow and gun, but also had his emergency contact with SHEILD on his phone. "Hey Clint."

"What?"

"If anything happens make sure it's a real big problem before you call SHIELD. I mean I don't want them to get involved with my problems, okay."

"Whatever you say baby." I didn't see the smug smile on his face, but I knew it was there. I walked into a clearing and I heard a familiar voice singing.

"We must be killers, Children of the wild ones. Killers,Where we got left to run." I walked up to a tree and saw who it was. She was chained to the tree by her ankles, hands and neck. She was pale with her black blood dripping out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. Her once lively eyes seemed to have lost their fire.

"Dena what happened to you?"

"My sister visited, and she brought guests. I couldn't let her hurt Drake or Auto. It was a mistake coming here Cas, it's a ambush." Clint was by my side in a matter of seconds. I first heard a loud growling like Auto's. Then I heard the beasts paws trample the ground all around us. My hair went silver along with my eyes revealing my true form as a hunter. I loaded my bow and yelled at Clint.

"Get her out of here Clint and run I will catch up."

"No, I am not leaving without you."

"Do what I tell you foiti̱tí̱s!" He looked at me and nodded. I heard chains breaking behind me and saw them limping away. I counted ten pairs of silver eyes staring at me hungrily. I shot a arrow in ones eye and heard him yelp , but he didn't go down.

"You know whore, hell hounds are alot harder to take down then that."

"I know."

"You're going to die here tonight, did you know that?"

"I had a feeling."

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, I love you Clint no matter what." A single tear rolled down my cheek as I got ready to fight to the death.

"Pathetic, She's all yours hounds." The familiar voice echoed in my brain as the first dog lunged towards my throat. I dodged, but got bit on the leg. I grabbed my knife and sliced the dog from the tip of its nose to the tail. He whined and fell to the ground. The other dogs stood not knowing what to do for moment.

"Come on you stupid mutts!" I yelled at the dogs. They got the message and came at once. I jumped and rolled out of the way. I released three arrows into the beasts but it didn't even effect them. One jumped on my back and I felt it's silver claws digging through my skin. I screamed in pain and hit it in the stomach with my bow. I launched a arrow right between it's eyes. It fell to the ground, but the blood dripping from my back just exited the others. One lunged and I pit up my arm in defence, it bit down with bone crushing force. I grabbed my knife and drove it through another creatures head before stabbing the one on my arm. I was distracted for a split second by a flash of yellow light when a hound jumped on my chest. All I could think of when the dog was on me was that I was going to die. It scratched and bit at my chest and neck. I closed my eyes and felt the pain slowly go away. I started to hear voices that sounded familiar.

"Come on wake up Castalia." I slowly found my self face to face with Drake.

"Drake? Dena said..." I stopped and caughed up blood all over my face and chest.

"I know I will explain later, but your hurt bad. What can I do to help?"

"In my quiver... There's ambrosia." It hurt so bad to talk. My eyes drifted down to my chest and saw a mess. I felt a quick prick in my left arm and felt a warm tingling feeling through out my body. I fell asleep about five minutes later.

* * *

"We need to go back." Clint yelled as he put a injured Dena on a rock.

"Didn't you hear her, she said go. She's probably dead already." Dena said a little louder then a whisper. Clint just ignored her comment about Cas being dead. He knew she would make it out of there any second now.

"You're wrong."

"Whatever helps keep you sane kid."

"Why are you so calm your friend just sacrificed herself for you!"

"When you have been alive as long as I have your friends come and go. I loved Cas like a sister, but in this big bad world people you love die and all you have left is yourself. Once you get used to that you will be in a better place. I thought Cas taught you that?" She sent him a glare and caughed out more blood. He just looked at the ground.

"Yeah she said don't love or trust anyone, it's not worth the pain."

"Good words." Dena just slunked down to the ground awaiting death. Clint grabbed her arms and picked her up off the ground.

"Come on I promised to get you out of here." She just mumbled in return. He dragged her out of the woods and put her in the backseat of Cas's car. "Sorry Cas I need to drive your baby."

"Don't take me to a hospital."

"Why not your bleeding everywhere!"

"Just take me to this address." She handed him a wrinkled piece of paper with numbers scirbbled on it. It was a quiet ride until Dena started throwing a caughing fit.

"Are you sure you don't want a hospital?"

"Im not human Clint a hospital won't be the greatest idea."

"Oh." Was all he said to that. He drove up to a dirty motel and picked Dena up in his arms.

"Room 6, it's unlocked." He carried her into the room and placed her on the cheep motel bed. A large black dog came to her side and growlled at Clint. "Auto where's Drake?" The dog just looked at her. "Go get the med kit." The dog barked and fetched the med kit. She grabbed a needle and thread and started to sew her arm scratches up. Clint just looked at her. " What are you staring at kid, you mental or something?"

"No I was wondering what you were talking about earlier."

"You want to know my story?"

"Yeah."

"A long time ago when Greece was just starting to be a empire there was two girls in a village. The older one became a hunter, leaving the younger one all alone to become a thief and killer. She wasn't bad just in a bad situation. Her life of crime led to her death and while she was in the underworld she became a demon as you would call it. That's how I was born. I climbed my way up out of the pit and walk around up here. The brands on my body are contracts, deals, and sealers to keep me in this body. So that's my story." She sent him a chilling smile and started on the other arm. He was about to say something when Drake opened the door with Cas in his arms. Clint got up quickly and helped carry her to the other bed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine just resting, are you two okay?"

"I am, but not Dena."

"Im fine." She cut the sewing string with he teeth and looked up at the two men. "You could have hurried your ass up though."

"Sorry boss."

"Hey Cas is waking up!" Clint called out and Drake got up to see. Everyone waited to see when Cas would wake up.

"Gosh my head hurts like a bitch."

* * *

**Authors note- These chapters have so many cliff hangars you could fall off! Alert and review it makes me feel good when you do. Also check out my poll on my page and cast your vote! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Also the song lyrics Dena sings do not belong to me they are from mikky ekko's song we must be killers, go check that out! I was listening to that while writing the fight scene, it's a good song. Also foiti̱tí̱s means student in Greek**


	17. Revelations and Rude Nymphs

**Authors note- Okay next chapter coming up! Thank you kcollins720 and ELECKTRA13 for your reviews! Also thank you to all my alerters out there! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

I Woke up in some funky smelling motel room with Clint, Drake and Dena. The only thing I remembered from before waking up was the smell of wet dog, and dog barks. Clint slowly helped me get up.

"I know who has been attacking us." I caughed "It's Akantha."

"Yeah we already figured that Cas." Dena said sarcasticly then she looked at Drake. "Now you tell me your story, your name isn't really Drake is it?"

"No it is not boss, but I figured you knew that from the very beginning. My real name is Apollo and I was waiting to see who has been doing all these crimes against the gods." I just sat there wondering what the heck he was talking about. Poor Clint he looked exasperated. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What do you mean crimes?"

"My sister Artemis has been missing on a hunt for about a month or so. That is why I joined forces with Dena because I knew she was the only one who could contact you Cas." I laughed a little bit. You know it is pretty sad when not even the gods can contact you.

"So you are telling me Artemis is missing and Akantha is the one who took her. A human taking a goddess hostage. Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" I just glared at him. Clint nudged my arm and whispered in my ear.

"He's one of your gods shouldn't you respect him?"

"I am a hunter I respect no man. Anyway how could she be gone for a month? She was just here not to long ago to give me my mark."

"You're right, but one of those is not about your punishment. See this one is a location." He pointed to a symbol on my arm. It was so small and integrated with the patter I didn't even notice it.

"Okay so who would want to take a goddess of the hunt?"

"You recall a Asgardian witch by the name of Enchantress?"

"Yeah I helped thunder pants get her back, why?" Clint snickered when I called Thor thunder pants.

"She arrived here just as Artemis went missing. We think she wants to start a war between the gods so Loki can escape in the chaos."

"Wait Loki can do that?" Clint looked up his interest in the conversation increased.

"With the help of the Titans of course. I mean who else would gain from a war between Asgard and Olympus." I questioned the others, Dena spoke up in return.

"I don't know my god perhaps, or maybe any other gods who want the two second greatest super powers out of the way!" Clint finally had enough.

"What do you mean your god, my god, this god, that god!"

"Let me explain this in terms you can understand Clint, You see the human mind is a very powerful thing. When people believe in certain things they manifest in what you call god and supernatural beings. You had the Greeks who believed in the Olympians for example, Norse tales had Thor and all of them, You also have the Hindu gods and goddesses, and the Egyptian god and goddesses all of them went through what I like to call there glory days when everyone prayed to them. That's how they got their power and what not, but then came along like it did every other time a new set of gods and what not took over and is now the supreme super power. And that is what you call Christanity and all of that goodness. Right now they're the big hauncho until someone else comes around, so there you go." Dena finished her long lecture to Clint about how the worlds supernatural stuff worked.

"Why cant it be simple again." Clint groaned.

"Okay so I will go and see if I can talk to Thor and figure this all out." I said trying to get up. It hurt so bad, but a big war was pending on my shoulders. Drake/Apollo nodded and helped Clint take me to the car. It was a quiet ride to Stark tower and I was ready to crawl in bed. Clint was so nice to carry me to bed, I even slept like a baby.

The next morning I woke up with my face buried in Clint's back. I got up and looked at my body in the mirror, all the scratches turned to scars and I looked like a tattooed mess. "I am getting to old for this shit." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple. Once done with that I got in the shower, Clint must have heard me because next thing I know he is in there with me. "What are you doing Clint?"

"Taking a shower with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Im not your girlfriend."

"You know it's usually the men who are afraid of commitment."

"Yeah, I know." I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Clint wasn't far behind me. I walked to the main area and saw Bruce reading the paper and drinking coffee. Tony was babbling something to Bruce, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Where is Thor?"

"Did you ever try Asgard?" Tony laughed sarcastically.

"He is with Steve, they will be back in a hour." Bruce calmly replied.

"Okay, Well this works for for the Olympians. Oh mighty thunder pants I demand your presence at Stark tower right now! If you can hear me you better get your thundering ass here right now!" Tony just looked at me and laughed. Suddenly lightning shook the tower and Thor appeared with Steve in the room. Thor had a angry face on.

"How dare you address the son of Odin like that Olympian!"

"Hey I needed your attention now and it worked didn't it. Your brother Loki might be trying to cause a war between you and Olympus. They took my goddess and things are getting pretty heated up in the clouds."

"Are you sure, check all of your facts before you suspect innocent people. Loki has been in prison and cannot do the acts of which you blame him."

"Yeah and my names is billy bob! Someone is helping him! Damn you gods are so arrogant! That why you send in your children to do your dirty work." I threw my hands in the air as Thor looked confused. Clint just came to my side.

"Maybe we should just check all other possible leads, I mean he seems pretty sure Loki is locked up."

"Well Im not, and right now Artemis could be hurt. Thor I ask your permission to go to Asgard and see for myself you speak the truth."

"I will see what I can do huntress." With a crack of thunder he was gone. I just sat down across the table from Tony.

"So should SHIELD be worrying?"

"No Clint, I would like to leave your government out of it for as long as possible. If a war does break out then maybe. You should be more concerned with all the missing Stark equipment."

"How do you know about that?" Tony asked handing me a water bottle.

"You forget I am friends with the woman who stole it remember."

"Oh no I remember, So you don't think she knows why right?"

"I don't know, but she's in a very bad mood right now and would perfer to stay out of our business. Anyway I am going to see if I can fine anything about Artemis, I will see you guys later." I was just about to walk away but Clint grabbed my arm.

"You were attacked by a pack of crazy ass dogs and you want to be alone again?"

"You can't come so what do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean I can't come?"

"You were a SHIELD agent before you slept with me and you're still a agent now. There's a file waiting on the table for your next mission. If me going alone somewhere bothers you so much Steve can go with me." I smiled at him and grabbed Steve by the arm. I led him out to my car and told him we were going on a lunch date.

* * *

"This is not my idea of a lunch date miss Cas."

"Oh shut up were out and eating right?" Cas replied from sitting up in a tree. They had gone to get some fast food and were staking out in central park. Steve just watched as Cas scanned the park looking for anything out of the ordinary. She jumped down and threw her trash in the trash can. "Okay I think I got a leave you just stand there behind me and look pretty okay."

"Whatever you say Cas." He followed her to a bum sitting on a bench. He seemed to be asleep, but Cas kicked him awake. "Cas don't you think that's a little rude."

"Hey woody wake up! I will turn you into a tooth pick of you don't wake up." The man sent her a ugly look before looking back down.

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me sir that is rude, how dare you say that to a lady!"

"Calm down Captain I got this joker." Cas pulled out her knife and pointed it to the mans throat. "Now listen here nymph you just told the new representer of the hunters to fuck off. Now I don't know if you know this, but open season just started and I can't wait to skin your ass and wear it as a skirt. So tell me what you know about Artemis or start running, your choice."

"Okay, okay, sorry huntress. I heard that someone from inside the camp got the help of some Asgardian. The Asgardian with the help of some master craftsmen cyclops built a weapon of mass destruction. You see Artemis found out and went hunting this guy, turns out he is some human nut job building war machines for the taking over the planet or something. Ha and it gets worse, the big wigs up on Olympus want something done immediately so there blaming the whole thing on the Asgardians."

"So it's not Loki." Steve said turning to Cas. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Back to square one I guess." Steve got a call on his phone and looked up at her.

'Maybe not Cas, I think SHIELD can help."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay finally this chapter is done! I know it took a long time, but I had writers block! Thank you for all your reviews and alerts, I apologize it took this long to update. This chapter is pretty much a filler if you ask me, but some big stuff is coming up so bear with me. I hope you like how I linked everything together It was hard to be able to put how gods exist in words and everything. Also a side note I have a poll up on my page so check that out!**


	18. Attack of the I love You

**Authors note- Okay so here's the next chapter. As a warning Summer Marching Band has now taken over my summer life! So updates will be a little longer the normal, but I still will be updating! Thank you to all my readers for your reviews and alerts, I love your faces. The Avengers, Hawkeye, and anything Marvel does not belong to me!**

* * *

"So SHIELD has a lead to who might be stupid enough to cause a war between the gods?" I said as I walked behind Clint. After SHIELD contacted Steve, Fury gave me access to talk to the crazy HYDRA guy. So here I was walking down prison cells getting ready to knock the shit out of someone. Clint was there to represent SHIELD as part of his mission, I was dressed in my hunter outfit representing Zeus and all of Olympus. Clint stopped in front of a solitary cell and turned to me.

"Please don't cause a scene or anything, this guy could be lying. I know he did some things to piss you off, but I know you are already on thin ice with Fury."

"Yeah, yeah Clint. I wont hit him, that hard." I mumbled the last part and Clint just sent me a look. When we stepped inside a younger looking man was chained to the table. He had a long scar across his face and looked like your typical, evil villain whack job. I walked strait up to him and punched him right in the nose.

"Cas!"

"And that's for making my life hell you ass!" I turned around and just glared at Clint. My eyes dared him to tell me something. He just rolled his eyes and went on to introduce us. Once done with that I was all business. "Okay, now that the formal stuff is over with I am a huntress and represent the Olympians. I don't care about your evil plans or how you think ruling, enslaving, or destroying the planet or the people would somehow better us. I just want to know where Artemis is and who is helping you."

"I will never tell you anything!" He laughed then spit at me.

"Wait outside Cas, I got this." Clint led me outside and closed the door behind me. The rooms were sound proof so I didn't hear anything. Clint came out a moment later and told me the information I needed to know.

"How did you get him to talk?"

"Lets just say I broke a few SHIELD rules on how to get information, but that doesn't matter is that the information you need."

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Please be careful Cas."

"I will." With that we exited the prison and I went to the boxing gym Steve was at. I entered and saw him sitting on a bench. "Hey Steve."

"Hello miss Cas, what can I help you with today?"

"I need your help, grab your coat."

"Where are we going Cas?"

"To go find my goddess, and help SHIELD out. You see the same people who have Artemis also have other ties in terrorist acts and violent stuff. You know they're bad people."

"Oh." We got in my car and drove to the meeting spot set up by Dena. It was some warehouse that looked abandoned. I stepped inside with Steve following behind me and saw Dena getting ready. She had her bullet proof cat suit, knee high military boots, and thermal glasses on. She also had her katana and a few fire arms as her weapons. She turned and smiled at me and Steve.

"So you came to fight another round Captain?"

"I thought you fled the country or were hurt?"

"No, in fact I never felt better. Even Auto noticed right boy!" The dog came out from the shadows in his hell hound form. I walked over to Dena and looked over the plans on the table.

"It's good to see your back from the land of the dead Dena, but Steve is on our side so play nice." She smiled and walked over to Steve. She got real close and whispered in his ear.

"I will only if you do Steve." He got a surprised look on his face as she walked away Auto following close behind her.

"What was that all about Cas?"

"I think she likes you Steve." I sent him a smile and his face went red. He shook it off and came to stand by me. I took out my cell phone and dialed Clint.

"Barton."

"Hey Clint, it's Cas tell Fury Steve and I are headed to the first weapons vault. We are going to see what is going on there then report back."

"Alright, I got to go Nat and I are about to investigate one of the suppliers helping HYDRA."

"Be careful."

"Now you are the one worried about me." I felt his smug smile over the phone and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't question me just do it."

"I love you to." With that he hung up and my face went red. He said I love you! Now what am I supposed to do, say I love you back? Why must he confuse me right before a mission! Steve must have saw my confused face because he asked what was wrong. "Nothing Steve come on Dena is waiting." We walked outside to where Dena was and I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was what look like a small black jet with a HYDRA mark on it. "Dena where the hell did you get this?"

"You like it? While I was working with HYDRA I wanted one so bad, so I asked around and did things I wont mention but I got one! Now all I have to do is get it painted and I will have my own privet jet!"

"Okay I will admit that's pretty cool." We got aboard and Dena started flying that thing like a expert. The base we needed to get to was only about 15 minutes away by plane and Dena go us in no problem. She landed us and then turned to Steve.

"Well the Captain can't go in like that." She handed him a gray metal shield, and smiled. "Now I know it is not your normal shield, but that was made by Cyclops for Greek demigods to fight monsters."

"Thank you miss."

"No problem sugar." She winked and I rolled my eyes. We exited the ship and I looked over our surroundings. We were in a semi heavily guarded hangar, where the only other way inside the main base was through the main door.

"Okay here's the plan I will shoot some smoke and give us some cover. Dena and Auto will take out any guards who come close enough to find us out otherwise try to stay silent. When I say go follow me and don't get lost." They all shook their heads as I began to climb on top of some crates to get a better view. I pulled some smoke tipped arrows from my quiver and shot them in strategic places around the hangar. The tips began to do there magic and soon the large room was filled with smoke. "Go!" I jumped off the crates and made my way to the base entrance. Auto traveled around our sides tearing into a guards who got to close while Dena covered our backs. I shot people out of the way in the front. We finally made it to the door and slipped into the base. We ran down one off the hallways before extra troops came to investigate. We slipped into a empty supply room and I looked over a map of the base.

"That was fun Cas." Dena said sheathing her sword and patting Auto's head.

"Now what do we do Cas?" Steve said looking over my shoulder at the map.

"Dena will take this hall and see what other weapons they have stocked here. You and I will go and have a little chat with the leader of this joint. Dena your glasses track heat signatures what are you seeing?"

"Everyone is going to the hangar our hallway is clear."

"Good if we fail to get to the leader in time Auto will go to this position. It's the only other way out that the leader can take." Dena turned to Auto and patted his head.

"You go here in stealth mode Auto." The hound barked and slowly drifted out of view like a phantom hound. I nodded and we carried out the plan. Me and Steve made our way to the higher levels of the base. I cleared the way while Steve covered my back, we made it to what looked like a elevator and got on. The elevator went all the way up and when the doors opened we were surrounded by guards.

" Shit." I hope Dena is having better luck then we are.

* * *

Dena had made her way down the halls of the base to the weapons room. She was just about to enter the room but the sound of guns and guards stopped her.

"Stop you are not aloud to be here!"

"You know that is no way to talk to a lady." She moved like lightning and unsheathed her katana. The guards fired their weapons, but Dena jumped out of the way. On her landing she sliced through their weapons then sliced through them. The few guards standing a little farther back just stood in fear. "Boo!" They dropped their weapons and retreated as Dena laughed in triumph. She walked into the weapons room and gazed upon the different guns. They had shelves upon shelves of artifacts from different empires ranging from Greeks to the Egyptians. Then a big metal case caught her attention. She walked up to it and peeked through the little window. Inside was a giant metal man type thing and she took a moment to recognize it. "They have quite a collection if they have a destroyer."

* * *

Steve threw up his shield and deflected the bullets. I shot a smoke arrow and when the shooters were firing blind me and Steve fought our way out. When the smoke cleared we stepped out into the room and I saw my target. He was a older man and was looking strait at us. I loaded my bow and aimed it at him. "Where is Artemis?"

"She is here, now leave my base!" He wrote down coordinates and waved me off. I picked up the paper and me and Steve left. We fought our way back to the hangar and saw Dena waiting with Auto. We boarded the plane and went to Stark tower. Dena followed me and Steve as we went to talk to Tony. If anyone had the resources to find someone it was him. As I gave him the coordinates Dena was wandering around. "Hey Tony do you know anything about the destroyer?"

"The destroyer is classified information how does a criminal like you know about it?" Fury said with Clint and Natasha close behind entering the room.

"The lead had a replica. I was wondering how a criminal got Asgardian tech."

"So your little problem has now caught the attention of SHIELD. It seems that the people who took your goddess is HYDRA, and they are just the muscle for something bigger. SHIELD is asking you and Dena to help figure this little problem out. Do you accept." Fury said changing the subject while looking at me, Dena was the first to answer.

"Hell yeah, it's time I started working again and it means I get to spend more time with the Captain." That made Steve blush and I laughed.

"Whatever it takes to get things back to normal."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay so there was that chapter, leaves you wondering who is behind the big scheme? Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Review and alerts are greatly appreciated. Remember to check out my poll on my page and vote for your favorite choice, or suggest a new one! Until next time, adios!**


	19. So Many Gods So Little Time

**Authors note- Okay first thank you to kcollins720, booklover1498, Mushroomking98, you're the greatest ever and I thank you! Now here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. You have to understand all the marching band practice has made my body just hurt all over, but I know I must deliver the next chapter! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

I watched as Dena put on her SHIELD uniform. It was almost like Natasha's except she cut the sleeves and pants off. I guess now she preferred to show off her marked skin. I watched as she put on some gloves and thigh high boots, she was starting to look like she was strait out of some comic book.

"How do I look? You think SHIELD agents will trust me now that I have their patch?"

"That's just a patch on your clothes Dena, people who really know you know that you work for no one. If you do go work for someone it's for your own personal gain."

"So is that a yes or a no?" She looked at me hands on her hip. I rolled my eye's and glanced at the box that held my uniform. It was a basic SHIELD agent uniform, but I didn't care to wear it. If I was going to work for SHIELD I was going to wear whatever the hell I wanted. Dena just shook her head and headed to find Steve. I don't know what snapped in her brain to make her start liking Steve, but now she wanted to be glued to his side. Poor guy he does not know what he is in for. I walked to the roof of Stark tower and over looked the city.

"Where's your costume?"

"Hunters have a certain dress code and a skin tight cat suit is not part of it."

"But I like you in a skin tight cat suit." Clint said sneaking up behind me. He stood in jeans and in a nice form fitting shirt with his sun glasses. He moved his hands around my sides and ran them up the front of my thighs, while gently kissing my neck.

"You are such a man."

"Well I don't want to be a woman." He said smiling turning me around.

"I could never picture you as a woman."

"I will take that as a compliment. Anyway do you have any leads on who might be the master mind behind this whole evil plan that has come up?"

"Now that you say something about it I don't know. I mean who has anything to gain by starting a war between Asgard and Olympus, or taking hostage a goddess. Then you have the whole Enchantress thing, I can't help but think Loki has something to do with it. Then HYDRA is involved, I just don't know Clint."

"You will figure it out, you're smart, beautiful, and above all you won't ever give up." He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and started to head inside. My mind was a fog, why and who would do all this?

"Dena is that your uniform?"

"It is Steve, hey do you know where I can get some training done?"

"We have a gym just down their, unless you want to go against me sweetheart?" Tony said from inside his boxing ring. Steve just shook his head.

"I strongly suggest you don't Tony."

"Why you think a girl like her can beat Iron Man? Besides I learned some new moves."

"Yeah don't worry Steve, maybe after I beat him his ego will shrink down to the size of a normal man."

"That will never happen." Clint said walking into the gym with Cas behind him. Tony just smiled and waved Dena to come in the ring. She smiled and Bruce even put down what he was reading to watch. Dena grabbed a bandanna and tied it around her head.

"Don't you think a blindfold will effect your performance?" Bruce asked as Steve helped Dena in the ring.

"Yeah, I am really going to beat you now." Tony laughed getting ready to start. Dena just smiled and took a stance. She was perfectly still as Tony made a move toward her she heard the step and immediately stepped back. He was about to go for another hit, but she grabbed his arm in mid swing and twisted it back behind him. Then she had him flat on his back in a blink of a eye.

"I win." She replied flatly taking off the blindfold. She stepped out of the ring and did a little victory dance. The happiness was short lived when a clash of thunder was heard from outside. Thor appeared in the room and headed strait for Cas.

"Loki was taken from his prison and the Olympians are getting ready for battle huntress. I am in need of your help."

"What do you mean Loki was taken from prison?" I asked as soon as Thor told me the terrible news.

"Someone found their way inside Asgard and took him. I have tried talking to the Olympians to just wait, but they want Artemis. You must trust me, my brother is not behind what is happening. I think the same person who took your goddess took my brother."

"Okay, I will try to help. Dena théloume na doúme to skýlo." Dena nodded and took Thor by the hand out of the room. I stood there for a moment and pinched the ridge of my nose. Clint came to my side and nudged my arm, I looked up into his blue eyes. Sometimes I wish I could get lost in those eyes.

"Is there anything SHIELD can help with?"

"No, if anything else happens just tell me as soon as you can." He pulled me into a kiss and I blushed because of all the people around.

"Remember what I said earlier." I nodded and went to go find Dena and Thor. Dena was down with Thor in the parking garage next to my car.

"Get in the car."

"I don't think getting in a car is going to stop the war huntress."

"Get in the god damn car before I make you." I growled at the god. He got a look of disbelief before he saw Dena shaking her head in a ' I wouldn't do it if I were you' fashion. He got in the back while me and Dena rode up front. I peeled out of the garage and started driving to my destination. It was quiet until I hear thunder pants talking again.

"Huntress I trust you, but..."

"Let's get some things clear Thor. First if you don't shut your godly pie hole I am going to punch you in the face. Second I don't care your a god, I have taken on a lot of gods myself so don't even think about threatening me. Third do you want my help or not?"

"I do."

"Then trust me and shut up." The rest of the ride was silent as we arrived at a small loft type apartment building. We walked up and knocked at the door. A young tan man with short jet black hair and dark gray eyes opened it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and appeared to be working out. One of his ears were pierced and he had a arm tattoo of a Egyptian symbol. He flashed a smile that chilled me to the bones as he spoke.

"Well, well, well what is a Asgardian god, Greek Huntress, and my ex lover doing on my door step?"

"I need to ask you some questions Anubis." His smile faded as he let us inside. His place was pretty much like any mans his age besides for the ancient Egyptian decor. He had a sarcophagus, some pottery, and even the gold armor that was in the shape of a jackal head.

"You know huntress I don't go by that name anymore."

"Well my name is Cas and not huntress."

"Alright Cas, what can I help you with?" He asked leaning against one of the walls eyeing Thor.

"Someone is kidnapping gods and Cas here does not know who or why. So do you know anything about that?" Dena ask while looking at his stuff.

"Well that is quite a mystery, but what makes you think I know anything?"

"You are on of the oldest gods still on planet Earth, you at least keep tabs on the other gods right?"

"It's not my job to watch the kids." He remarked smugly, Thor was starting to get angry.

"Now listen Anubis, two worlds are about to go to war and you are the only lead. So you will tell us everything you know." He boomed getting closer to a ever calm Anubis.

"No you listen I was a god before your little piss poor Asgard was even thought of. So unless you want to see my angry side I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Play nice Anubis. Please help us, you know as well as I do if someone is stealing gods it is a big deal. Now quit being a ass and tell us what you know." Dena said walking towards the man. He sent her a evilly sweet smile and changed his tune.

"Okay just because you asked nicely Dena. I think I might know who is kidnapping your little gods and carrying them off in a white van. You see all gods are created by mans imagination and will power and all that mumbo jumbo. If you take a big blender and throw in some gods and bananas, mix it up you get a instant immortal maker. A mortal man sucks in the power of the gods, he becomes unstoppable right? And so far by my count he has Artemis, Loki, Demeter, Vor, Geb, and Sekhmet among others." He still had that sly smile that creep the hell out of me. I suddenly got a call on my phone and found it was Clint, something had happened and we were needed at the tower.

"Thor take us all to the tower." He nodded and with a flash of lighting we were in the main area of Stark tower. Fury was on a screen talking to the team.

"Good Cas you're here. We think we found out who stole your gods. We traced a huge amount of power to this location. We plan on investigating tomorrow the file is in your quarters." The screen went blank and Tony was the first to speak.

"So who's the new guy?"

"His name is Anubis and he's going to talk to the gods and calm them down." I replied before walking towards Clint's room. I started to get ready for the biggest meeting of my life.

"Aren't you missing something?" Tony questioned while pointing toward his head and face.

"Unlike Thor over there, I can't blend in with the hippie, homeless crowd with long hair. So I chose to hide the jackal head." Tony just snickered as Cas stepped out back in her Greek hunter attire.

"Time to go Thor." With a flash of lightning and thunder Thor, Cas and Anubis were gone.

* * *

**Authors note- Okay so that's done, tell me what you think! Review and alert it makes me happy and don't forget to check out my polo and vote for your favorite choice and suggest new choices! Until next time adios!**


	20. Phase One of The Assault

**Authors note- Okay next chapter and I get a break from marching band tonight, so lets get a cheer for two awesome things happening today! A big thank you to kcollins720, booklover1498, and mushroomking98 for your reviews and thoughts! I love that you think Anubis is great and I try to make Dena as my total badass side! On another note a finally may or not be on the way, but there will be something big coming so be looking forward to that. Also thank you to my alerters, you guys are awesome. Now on with the story! The Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel do not belong to me!**

* * *

We arrived on the outskirts of Asgard. I saw the godly buildings and great palaces, it reminded me much of Olympus just without the Greek flare. I gazed upon the outside wall and saw the Greek flags and ships coming over the horizon. I shook my head and turned to Thor.

"Take me to Odin." We made our way to the great palace of the Norse gods. Some of the Asgardians gave Anubis and I weird looks. I shook them off while Anubis gave them dirty looks back. We made it to the great hall and I saw Odin sitting on his thrown. I placed my right hand over my chest and bowed.

"Did the Olympians send you to threaten me hunter?"

"No Odin, I came here to stop this needless battle. We have a idea on who kidnapped the gods and we are planning on getting them back."

"Really now? I wouldn't leave such a great responsibility to a whore, but Zeus just dosn't know what to do anymore does he?" I turned at the voice that insulted me and saw Ares barging into the room and laughing. Ares had short black hair and reminded me of a biker Hulk Hogan. Anubis was the next to speak.

"Are you going to let him insult you like that huntress?" I could tell from his eyes he wanted to see me get angry at the god of war.

"She is just a unwanted demigod, I came here to speak with you Odin. Zeus demands you tell us where the missing Olympians are or your precious Asgard will fall."

"How dare you insult me in my own palace Olympian, I want you and your people out of my realm at once!"

"That is the wrong answer Asgardian." Ares replied about to do something that would ignite a never ending war between Olympus and Asgard. I couldn't let that happen so I stood in the war gods way.

"What do you think you are doing Ares? Your ego has caused Olympus more wars and lives then I can handle and I am not about to let you cause another."

"So the whore is also a traitor, fine huntress. If you wont let me punish the Asgardian then I will just have to punish you." He lunged at me and I jumped back. I loaded my bow and as I did my eyes turned silver along with my hair. It might not have been the smartest idea to take on the god of war, but it was all I had.

"The huntress is in trouble!" Thor called out. He was about to come to my side, but Anubis put his arm in the way.

"Let's see the worlds greatest mortal hunter in action, shall we?"

"I will bury you huntress!" Ares boomed. A giant red spear and shield appeared in his hands. I saw him lunge backward and throw the spear in my direction. I jumped and rolled out of the way. I shot a arrow, but it stuck it self in the metal of his shield instead of his flesh. I reached into my quiver and grabbed some smoke. Ares was on me in a matter of seconds, his spear slashing violently towards my body. I might not be able to kill him, but he was trying to end my life with those blows. He slashed and caught me in my side, I hurried and dropped the smoke pellet. I ran as fast as I could and tried to grab cover on the top level behind some columns. The god cursed and screamed out.

"You are a coward for using such tricks huntress. Is this really all Artemis's greatest fighter can do?" I saw him clear out of the smoke and look around for me. I saw my opportunity and took a shot hitting him in his back. He turned in my direction and hurrled his spear. I rolled out of the way barley avoiding the dangerous weapon. Ares laughed and pulled the arrow out of his armour.

"I am a god huntress you arrows are nothing, but thorns in my side." I saw he was going to retrieve his weapon and I bolted for a new hiding spot. Anubis looked at the discarded arrow and snapped his fingers then yelled to me.

"Don't say I never did anything nice for you huntress." I rolled behind another column and saw Ares on the hunt for my head. I grabbed another arrow and noticed the tip was golden. For the first time I thanked a Egyptian god for saving my ass. I jumped off the ledge and pulled back my arm mid air. Ares turned around, but did not put his sheild up in time to block the flying arrow. It pierced through his armour and hit flesh. He stumbled a bit and I landed in front of him. I used his unfocus moment to hit him with my bow. I smacked him right in the face and finished it with a strait kick to the face. He fell to his knees and I loaded my bow and pointed it right in between his eyes as he looked at me.

"It looks like the mighty Ares fell to a mortal whore, next time pick a fight you can win brother."

"I knew you had it in you." Anubis said clapping his hands together. I turned to Odin and bowed.

"Please Odin sir, your son and I have a plan to save who is lost. I only ask for your trust. I will tell the Olympians to cease the attack, just give me some time."

"I trust you Olympian, for you have shown me you can take down a god. Thor will be Asgards presence on Midgard, if you have any questions for me he will answer."

"Of course, goodbye Odin." I bowed and walked toward Thor and Anubis.

"Now the hard part, talking to the Olympians and what are we supposed to do with him?" I said pointing at Ares who was sending me dirty looks every five seconds.

"I got a idea." Anubis smirked a sly grin and snapped his fingers. Instantly gold chains wrapped around Ares's hands and feet. Anubis walked and took his shield and spear and handed it to me. "Finders keepers right?"

"I will challenge you again huntress, then I will have your head on my wall. And you filthy mutt creature I will destroy you as well!"

"Shut your trap and at least keep some of your dignity Ares, I mean you already lost to a girl." Anubis countered as we arrived on the ship that was the headquarters of the Olympians. It looked like a ancient Greek ship with big blue flags that had Greek symbols on them. I saw Zeus, Posidon, Athena, and Apollo.

"Next send a real warrior to do your dirty work." I kicked Ares toward the other gods. Throwing the shield and spear to the ground next to him, my eyes and hair to normal as I stood there. They looked at him with disgraced eyes.

"Your wonderful hero here has made a deal with Asgard and she is going to clean up your mess. If I was you I would say thank you."

"Ignore him, my gods I will handle everything. I am just asking for you to not confront Asgard for they are not to blame." They sent Anubis a dirty look for his remark and Zeus spoke up first.

"As you wish Castalia, go back to Earth and find our family." With a snap of his fingers we where back in Stark tower.

"Good you guys are finally back, now we can go and start the party." Dena said as I saw her standing next to a fully costumed Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man, and Hawkeye.

"Wow Dena you look good as a Avenger."

"Oh no, the Avengers don't let ex-criminals become members." Tony said turning to Dena.

"Come on half your team is like ex-criminals, but don't worry because I don't want to join your goody two shoes team because I am a criminal at heart. Although I think Cap over there can change my mind." She traced up his arm with her finger and I could see the embarrassment. Okay I lied, I could feel the embarrassment rolling off his body. I saved him from Dena's perverted ways by speaking.

"Well I am ready to go, are you guys just going to stand there and look pretty?"

* * *

The team minus Bruce and Anubis climbed into a jet and traveled to the coordinates given to us by one of the HYDRA bosses. I was sitting thinking of a plan of action when Clint came to my side.

"Hey, I heard you defeated the god of war."

"Yeah."

"I know this might seem a little random, but I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Ever since I saw you save my ass from a giant Leopard I have admired you. The way you walk and talk speaks volumes about you Cas, I mean you look so young that sometimes I forget you are my teacher. I admire the way you always have a plan and never go into something without knowing a way out. The first time we kissed was when I knew I loved you Cas." There are those words again. There was no doubt in my mind that Clint loved me, now all I had to do was say those simple little words.

"I thought I would never say these words, but I love you to Clint. Sometimes I think if I could go back I would never change meeting you and falling for you. I am sorry it took me this long to realize it." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. Those moments past slow like hours as I felt him deepen the kiss.

"It makes me so happy that my little girl is growing up." Dena said wiping away fake tears while Steve just looked at her.

"I am glad to see miss Cas happy."

"Oh don't worry Cap, you will always have me." Dena scooted next to him and kissed his cheek. Steve's face went red and he watched Dena move away and turn to the direction of Natasha's voice.

"Okay love birds we are about to go in five."

* * *

Anubis left soon after the team did. He headed back to his apartment, but noticed something was not right. He stepped inside his apartment and grabbed two curved knives he used to fight with. Suddenly the shadows from the walls began to melt and turn into figures. Anubis was surrounded by shadow figures with no way out, but to fight.

"Fuck me."

* * *

**Authors note- so tell me what you think! Don't forget to review and alert, as well as check out my poll on my page and vote for your favourite choice. Also here is a question for you, who is your favourite character in this story and in the Avengers movie or cartoon or comics?! Thank you for reading!**


	21. Phase Two of The Assault

**Authors note- Thank you to my reviewers! Here is the next chapter, just for you lovely Internet readers. By the way it's midnight and my eyes are stinging to write this so I hope you enjoy! I am listening to fight music, because it helps me right fight scenes! Just a little tidbit of info, Anyway on with the story. I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye, or anything Marvel.**

* * *

Natasha touched down the plane with skill and I got up out of my seat first. I stood in front of the exit and Tony gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing Katniss?"

"I want every one's attention!" I yelled ignoring Tony's comment. Everyone was getting their gear and weapons ready, but turned to my voice. Clint came to my side and put a firm hand on my shoulder as encouragement.

"They all look up to you, well at least I do." He whispered in my ear before letting me speak to the team.

"We are about a mile or so from the main base. Tony, Steve, Thor and Dena will be the distraction. You will go in with a couple other SHIELD agents making a big mess of everything, understand. Clint and the selected sniper agents will make their way to the flanks of the base picking off the guards in the tower. Once you see the green smoke proceed to storm the building. Natasha and I will go through the back entrance and disable the main security gates. Once that is completed the green smoke will pop off and The snipers, and Steve and Dena's team will storm the building. Tony and Thor with a select group of SHEILD agents will stay out of the building and take on incoming back up. Is everything understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Steve said with a salute, Natasha just nodded her head while Clint gave me a verbal response.

"I will follow you anywhere babe." He grabbed his bow and contacted the sniper team to follow him to position.

"I wouldn't want to go into battle with anybody else huntress." Thor boomed giving me a godly grin.

"Oorah! Let's get this party started." Dena said a grin on her face as she followed Steve out of the plane. Before she left she gave me a salute then put her right arm over her chest as the hunters sign of respect to one's leader. Tony was last to give me a goodbye and his surprised me. Instead of a witty comment or insult it was plain and nice.

"You did good for a teen girl." I smiled and nodded at Natasha to get ready. I grabbed my bow and quiver and started the long trek to our position. It was pretty quiet as we waited for the distraction team. I spoke into the radio communicator giving Dena the orders.

"light 'em up Dena."

* * *

Dena and Steve led a fairly large group of SHIELD agents to their position at the front of the base. The base was in a pretty wooded area so navigating on the ground was hard. Dena was in the head of the group and she spotted the front gate of the base first. She held up a fist and Steve stopped the group. Dena saw a group of heavily armed guards at the door, including the ones in the tower. She saw the glare from the sniper rifles and knew they where in position. She waited for Cas's single and when she got it she smiled. "Okay Tony white smoke going in so no friendly fire."

"Only at you." Dena smiled and grabbed a couple of gas canisters from her belt and launched them at the guards. One looked at it then kicked it before it went off. She waved in the agents and started for the gate. Steve bashed guards with his shield while Dena sliced through bullets. Tony went all out lighting up the entire forest with a array of smoke and flash bombs. Clint sat up in a tree and loaded his bow when he saw the smoke. A guard in the tower was just about to fire when he let the arrow hit him in the chest. He smiled as the other snipers took out some of the guards.

"All yours now Cas."

* * *

I saw the whole front half of the woods go up in smoke and I took that as the time to move. I jumped from a tree I was sitting in and led the way to the base. I halted the group locating the guards still at the back entrance of the base. They were speaking to one another before a loud bang from the front had them running to assist their buddies. I waved for the group to follow me as I shot a trick arrow into the door. The tip had a smoke pellet to knock out any surrounding guards and a electric pulse to open the secure door. The agents stepped behind me as I loaded my bow and waited for Natasha's single to open the door. When she did I was ready to shoot to kill anybody that was in the door way. I stepped in first clearing the way and waved in the agents and Natasha.

"Okay me, Natasha and Agent McDean will take the left, everyone else will take the right." They all nodded as we parted ways. I took the front while Natasha was behind me with Agent McDean covering the back. I spotted the stairs we needed to take and leaned over the railing. A guard was making his way up the stairs, so I let a arrow fly pegging him in the chest. I nodded towards the stairs and started the decent. A loud noise like thunder shook the building and I stopped to see what it was.

"What the hell was that Tony?"

"Sorry me and Thor are bringing down the rain." I rolled my eyes and continued till I saw the level we needed. I stepped off the stairs and let Natasha hack into the security panel on the control room door. She was busy typing away when I saw a flash of black pass by the far end of the corridor. I told Agent McDean to cover Natasha as I walked down the hall. I pointed my bow ready to fire at anything that even moved in my sights. I stepped a little closer and smelt sulfur and rotting bodies. I put up my bow and grabbed my knife leaning cati-corner on the wall. I used my knifes reflection to see what was behind the wall. All I saw was the silver eyes and I knew we where dealing with hell hounds. I slowly got up and made my way over to the SHIELD agents.

"We have multiple targets circling us on the left and right sides." I said barley over a whisper. I loaded my bow and prayed to the gods that Natasha would open the door before they noticed us. I saw the first beast pounce from the far side of the hall almost on cue and I shot a arrow into his hide. The agent put up his gun and started firing in the direction of the stairs. I loaded my bow with another arrow and shot at the dog who was coming in from the stairs. I turned my back for five seconds and I heard screaming. Agent McDean was on the ground pinned underneath the black mass trying to fight off his bite.

"Get that door open Tasha!" I yelled before grabbing my knife and driving it into the beast's head. I stood guard of the downed agent and let arrows fly into the creatures bodies. Natasha finished hacking the door and right when she turned a beast was about to pounce on her, but she shot it with her widow's bites bringing it down. She entered first and I picked up the wounded Agent while she covered me. A dog got in close and tore into his leg. He screamed out in agony as Natasha shpt the beast and made it let go. I closed the metal door hearing the dogs scratch against the metal. Natasha went strait to the security system as I grabbed my quiver from my back. I unzipped a pocket and grabbed some gauze to wrap the wounded agent's leg. I did the best I could stopping the bleeding, I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"You're going to be okay Agent McDean."

"I know." He said trying to laugh it off.

"Security systems offline popping off green smoke now." Natasha said pushing a button on her belt.

* * *

"Sick 'em Auto!" Dena yelled through the hail of bullets as her hell hound jumped onto one of the guards. She sliced through a guard , but to many where coming up in front of her. Steve noticed and threw his shield., she ducked letting it take them out as he caught it again. She waved thanks before stopping to see the green smoke coming from the building.

"Agents, green smoke it's time to move!" Steve yelled over the rage of battle. Clint spotted the green smoke and jumped from his perch. The snipers changed from rifles to automatic weapons before condensing with Dena and Steve's team. Clint found another access point and went to go find Cas. He walked across a cat walk and found the perfect place to take out incoming guards. Five of them stormed up the stairs and Clint fired a explosive arrow. It beeped before exploding knocking down the guards.

"Boom." Clint laughed before continuing to make his way deeper into the base. He made his way to some stairs and found the level Cas and Natasha where supposed to be on. He stepped over what look like dog carcass and saw the security room door was closed and locked. He knocked and heard a agent reply.

"Agent Barton, open up." The door opened and he saw only another agent inside bandaged with a splint. "Where's Widow and Cas?"

"Widow went to go check on the other agents Cas went to go investigate the prison cells." Clint nodded and closed the door to follow Cas.

* * *

Natasha and I split up after all the hounds went away. I told her to make sure the other group didn't meet the same welcoming party we did. I went to go find where they might have been holding the gods. The prison cells where the only place I could think of that might be able to hold them so I checked their first. I saw the door that led to them was secured so I sent a electrical arrow flying into the door, which opened it immediately. I walked on a cat walk that had cells on either side of it. I crouched down looking at the cat walk and noticed it was electrically charged and ready to shock whoever was on it. I saw Akantha was standing above me laughing.

"So sister you actually survived everything I threw at you? You just wont die will you?"

"If I die I can't say Im better then you Akantha, and what fun would that be."

"I guess I will just have to try harder to kill you wont I?" She pressed a button on a control box and I heard a prison cell open. I turned and saw a large green snake creature known as a Lindworm. The Norse monster had Read eyes and fangs that dripped a acid like liquid. I shot a arrow at it's eye, but that only angered the beast more. He slithered his way closer to me so I started to run in the opposite direction going through the narrow cat walks. I jumped over one of the coils of the creature and tried to catch my breath. I looked like a rat running a maze trying to avoid the creature. I loaded my bow and saw the head of the beast heading for my face. I loaded my bow and jumped up above the snakes head arching my body to get a clear shot of his head. He was to quit and it hit his neck instead of his head. I landed on the ground and started run in the other direction, but its tail came out of nowhere wrapping around my leg lifting me off the ground. I dropped my bow and tried to go for my knife but the snake coiled around me squeezing the life out of me each breath I took. The beast pulled me towards its mouth as I struggled for my knife. It squeezed some more and I cried out the first thing that came into my mind.

"Clint!"

* * *

Clint had made his was the prison cells and saw Cas had already opened the door. He was about to enter when he heard his name being called out.

"Clint!" He sprinted and saw Cas was in the coils of some kind of snake gasping for breath. He ran and saw that there was a second level he could get the best shot from. He ran up the ladder and grabbed a explosive arrow letting it fly into the creatures head exploding on contact. The beast dropped Cas and she pucked up her bow and aimed at Akantha. "Clint get Akantha!" Clint grabbed a trick arrow that fired a mesh net and fired it at Akantha making her trip and fall. Cas ran up the nearest ladder and aimed the loaded bow at Akantha's face.

"Not so tough now are you?" Clint said aiming a arrow at her as well.

"Where are the gods and goddesses?" I yelled straining the bow string as far as I could.

"I will never tell you!"

"Yeah we will see about that." Clint dragged her off the ground and turned to me. "Come on Cas, we will make her talk."

* * *

Anubis was surrounded by shadow creatures in a matter of minutes. He ripped through his human skin into his full godly form. He snarled at the creatures and gripped the knives in his hands. Green smoke began to appear and Enchantress laughed.

"Anubis, make this easier on your self and come quietly."

"Leave now witch!"

"Wrong answer dog." Her eyes glowed green and she used a new found power to control the Egyptian god. Anubis's eyes glowed green and he grabbed knelt down to the witch. "Now that's a good dog."

* * *

**Authors note- Finally this chapter is finally done! I hope you readers like it, anyway thank you for your reviews and alerts it makes me feel good. In other news I will probably will be writing a Steve/OC story soon so check that out. Thanks for reading and being patient.**


	22. Strange Happenings are Afoot

**Authors note- I know it has been a long time since I updated this story so here is the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers and followers to this story, you guys are great! I do not own anything Avengers, Hawkeye, or Marvel.**

* * *

The attack on the base went according to plan. Akantha was in custody and most of the guards were apprehended. Clint and I went to the front of the base where most of the action had taken place. Guards where lined up with SHIELD agents watching every move. Natasha had apparently made it out with the other team of agents, which was a big relief to me. I saw Dena standing next to Steve her sword on the neck of a guard and Auto prowling around intimidating all who saw him.

"Be glad we are taking prisoners otherwise your ass would be grass punk!" Dena barked out at the quivering guard. Steve rested a hand on her shoulder giving her a stern look.

"There is no need for further violence Dena."

"Yeah, be glad the nice Captain saved you, cause I would have killed ya. So you better say thank you." She growled at the guard before kicking him and turning to walk towards us. Her dim face quickly brighten when she saw Akantha in custody. "Well, well, well if it isn't Akantha my wonderful sister all beat to shit. You know you can sure pull off the traitor bitch look ya know." She pointed a sword at Akantha's neck and let out a evil laugh.

"You are not my sister demon."

"Love you to. So what are you planning on doing with her Cas?"

"Well the gods were not here, it was just a front. So I say we take her in a see what she knows." I said pulling Akantha to the nearest plane. The flight back to the helicarrier was short and silent. I personally escorted her to a holding a cell before walking to the meeting room. Clint was there and he approached me.

"I don't know about you, but something seems off."

"So I am not the only one who thinks that?"

* * *

Enchantress teleported herself and Anubis to a dark cave like room. A deep voice rumbled from the heart of the cave addressing the witch.

"I see you succeeded in getting the dog under our control."

"Yes master, but the huntress captured Akantha."

"No worries she was only a pawn in my schemes. Our next plan will be to get rid of the huntress, she is the biggest threat to our plans at this moment." The voice rumbled with a great power.

"What of the Avengers master?"

"Distract them or get rid of them some how. I only need the huntress under my control to bring them crashing down."

"Of course master." Enchantress said kneeling before leaving the dark cave with Anubis at her feet. She teleported them to a roof top looking over New York. She turned to the Egyptian god with a green fire in her hands. "Distract the Avengers and bring me Thor. I will take care of the huntress."

"As you wish Enchantress." Anubis barked out before calling to his staff. It was golden and decorated with different Egyptian symbols and glyphs. He spoke some words and sand began to gather on the roof forming jackal headed warriors.

* * *

Akantha sat in a interrogation room with Me and Clint trying to get her to talk. I tried everything I could think of, but like me she was tough to crack. Clint and I left the interrogation room and saw Steve and Dena watching.

"She's not talking." Clint said pinching the bridge of his nose. Dena laughed a little before popping her knuckles.

"You got to know how long to prod the pig before they squeal Hawkeye. Steve I don't want to ruin your image of me so I wouldn't watch this if I were you." She replied with a sly grin appearing across her face. I knew exactly what she was up to and directed the confused Avengers out. Dena walked into the interrogation room for about five minutes before the screaming began. It sounded like a dying animal crossed with the wails of the dead. She came out a few minutes later blood staining her hands and that same evil smile. "She is as clueless as a bat, and don't know shit. All she knows is that Asgardian witch knows all the vital information that we need. Oh and Akantha might need a hospital ASAP."

"Well thank you Dena for your help in that." I said with a sarcastic tinge to my voice. She just waved before walking out of the room. I leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of my nose in thought. Okay so our only lead is a bust and with every moment passing our enemies are one step ahead of us. Here I am trying to solve the problem and can't do it, How useless can I be right now? I watched as the medic moved a damaged Akantha out of the interrogation room to the med bay. Dena really put a number on her to make her talk. A few moment went by till I heard some alarms go off. Clint grabbed my hand and led me to the meeting room. Fury was waiting with a keen eye tracing my every movement.

"Tell me something Castalia does this look familiar to you?" He pressed a button and the New York news appeared on a screen in front of me. It looked like a bunch of jackal headed warriors attacking New York.

"It looks like Anubis's elite guard is going all Godzilla on New York."

"Yeah I know, now tell me why a friend of yours is terrorising the city."

"I don't know." I said quietly turning my back to the screen. I was embarrassed and angry in front of the Avengers. I was ashamed I didn't have a answer even though I was supposed to be the worlds greatest mortal hunter, I couldn't even explain why a person I trusted turned on me. I heard Fury rant behind me my anger only burning deeper into my chest.

"What do you mean you don't know? You bring this god in and can't even trust him, you are already on thin ice as it is. This only adds to my distrust in you huntress." He said huntress in a sarcastic voice before giving me a dirty look. I can't really explain what happened in that split second, but I finally flipped my lid.

"I mean I don't know you rude ass bastard. If I knew why the gods were being taken and why Anubis did this I would tell you, but i don't. If you really want the truth I am kind of glad the gods were taken not like they were doing anything anyway. Oh and before I forget the next time you address me it better be in a better attitude cause I am choosing to help you and your dumb ass program from the goodness of my heart. You will never know when I might decide to take out that other eye of yours Fury." I yelled before storming out to where Dena was. She was sharpening her katana in the armory with Auto laying quietly by her side.

"They piss you off huntress?"

"Yeah so do me a favor and don't talk."

"Okay." Was all she replied. I sat there head in my hands before I heard foot steps walking towards us. Dena got up and sheathed her sword before speaking.

"What are you looking at punk?" I heard her walking off and a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Fury can be a real hard ass if you don't watch out." Clint said taking a seat by my side. His blue eyes trying to get me to look at him, but instead I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, what is he deciding to do about Anubis?"

"That's why I came in here to tell you. The Avengers are about to be dropped in and I think you would be a great help." He said getting up pulling out his compound bow. I stood up and could not help but smile when I saw his handsome face looking at me. The team including Dena and I were flown in to the chaos. Dog soldiers were running everywhere terrorising the citizens and Anubis was nowhere in sight.

"Thor it's nice seeing you again Asgardian, I have been waiting for you." I heard a familiar voice from behind us. I turned and saw the dark hair Egyptian god in his human form crouching on a toppled car. Compared to Thor his human from was leaner and smaller, but I knew underneath was a monster. Thor took a defensive position and raised his hammer.

"I thought we were allies friend, why have you betrayed us so?"

"Yeah well I thought about it and decided why not cause a little anarchy? I am a Egyptian god of the underworld and such. But the biggest reason is to show Asgard what real power a god has." He smiled and cracked his knuckles before jumping off the car. I noticed the jackal guards were separating us from Thor which meant Anubis wanted to play alone with the demigod.

"Fine if that is what you wish, but it is a foolish mistake Anubis." Thor boomed. I heard Tony's voice after he saw that a tiny little Anubis was going to take on Thor.

"I can see Thor's got a handle on Anubis, but we need to take out his guards."

"Already handled Tony." Clint chimed as he let loose three explosive arrows all hitting their mark turning the beasts to sand. I noticed they were weak which meant they were mostly for show and not hurting people. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thor about to make the biggest mistake of his life. The dark hair human form of the Egyptian god shifted into a monstrous black figure. He stood about seven feet tall with features both human and jackal. A jackal head, feet , hands, and a tail but stood up right like a man. He let out a deafening howl that shook the ground all around us.

"I am going to enjoy this Asgardian." He laughed out. I was pulled out of the fight by a jackal guard charging towards me. I loaded my bow before firing turning him to dust but a flash of green light blinded me. When my eyes readjusted a little girl stood in front of me.

"Nati?" I said in almost a whisper at the little girl. She had brown hair and eyes just like our father and mother. Since my father was Zeus she looked nothing like me, but like my adopted father.

"Castalia I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you sister." I said crouching in front her not caring about the battle around me.

"Lets play a game. I will be the leader and you will follow me okay."

"Anything." I said before she reached a hand out to my face. The contact felt like fire and I wanted to scream, but instead I closed my eyes shutting out the world.

* * *

"Enchantress watched as the huntress fell under her spell just as Anubis did. She saw that Thor had fallen for her plan perfectly and would me his defeat at the dogs hands. Everything was going according to her plans and she had no need to be there anymore.

"Anubis defeat Thor then bring back, Huntress make sure you incapacitate the little Avengers."

Clint saw Cas kneeling on the ground talking to thin air and tried calling out her name. She turned before loading her bow and aimed her sights right at him. He saw the arrow fly and tried to jump out of the way, but is caught his leg. He hit the ground seeing Cas load a explosive arrow and aimed at Tony. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't form words until he finally passed out on the ground. Cas launched a explosive arrow and blew Tony out of the sky. He hit the ground before the electrical arrow tip fried his circuits. Natasha saw what had happened and went to confront Cas. Cas fired a arrow, but Natasha easily jumped over it before landing a kick to Cas. Cas blocked it with her bow then used it to hit Natasha. The Widow went to turn, but felt a pinprick on her leg causing her to loose mobility. Cas watched as the assassin fell to the ground with paralysis. She put up her knife and went to get rid of Steve and Dena.

"Good you are here Miss Cas." Steve let out throwing his shield at on of the dogs turning it into sand. Dena stood at his side and sliced through dogs with her katana while Auto tore them to shreds. Cas grabbed a special arrow and let it fly into the hell hounds skin taking him out first.

"What the hell Cas?" Dena yelled noticing Cas aimed her next target at her. She dodged the first arrow and came in to close like the Widow and Cas took her out with her knife. Steve turned and found himself alone.

"Miss Cas?" He saw a green tint to her eyes as she loaded her bow.

"You see Steve it's noting personal and Its only a game." She shot a arrow but Steve brought up his shield to deflect it. She ran toward him using his shield to launch herself behind him. In midair she arched her body and fired a arrow into his left shoulder. Seconds past and the Captain was laid out flat. She walked over taking his shield. Next she went to Clint taking his bow and quiver then Dena's katana.

"To easy Thor, I have seen more fight in a world of warcraft elf then you displayed today." Anubis teased at the demigod under his feet. He grabbed Thor's feet and slowly dragged him to the green portal Enchantress appeared in. Nothing was left but broken Avengers and piles of sand.

* * *

Clint woke up in a hospital bed in what only seemed like a a few hours. Dena sat in the corner flipping through a magazine.

"What happened?"

"I visiting Steve not you so don't get your hopes up." She replied flatly.

"Tell me a answer damn it."

"Okay pushy, Your girlfriend went AWOL and attacked us all. You and the rest of the Avengers were effected by her toxic arrow tips and have been out for about three days and Thor is MIA." Clint put a weak hand over his face and tried to think of something to say or do, but could not. All he though about was Cas's safety and well being.

* * *

**Authors note- Sorry it took so long to update. Remember to review and alert, it makes me happy. I love your faces and good night!**


	23. Broken Trusts and Captured Friends

**Authors note- It has been to long since I have updated this story! So here is the newest chapter I hope you enjoy! A big thank you to all my alerters and reviewers to this story you guys are great!The italics are what Cas's sisters voice and Thor cannot hear those words. I do not own anything Avengers, Hawkeye, or Marvel.**

* * *

Thor slowly opened his eyes to only find a dim fire to be the only light in a dark, damp brick room. Green Asgardian magic chains conjured by Enchantress's powers held the god of the thunder as he tried to break free. He realized that his efforts would be in vain before giving up on trying to break them. Enchantress had some kind of new found power otherwise he could have broken them fairly easily. Thor's attention was pulled to a familiar voice speaking to a unknown person in the corner of the room. It was Cas sitting on a small wooden bench having a one sided conversation to herself. She had a concerned face that kept switching from anger to confusion. Thor caught on to this before speaking.

"Huntress help me, remember that we are friends." Cas picked up her head glancing at the trapped god, her electric blue eyes full of energy before a flash of green darkened them.

"Ha, I can't remember the last time a Asgardian told a Olympian what to do." She laughed to a unseen companion before her faced turned into another of confusion. Unknown to Thor she was having a conversation with a nonexistent captor who was keeping her mind under strict control. She was seeing her passed sister who was only being used to control her.

_"Look at him so defenseless, I remember when being a god used to mean something."_

"Agreed sister, but still I can't help but feel unsettled at holding him prisoner like that."

_"Are you feeling mercy for this man! Remember he is not only a Asgardian but a pig of a man who made you the laughing stock of all of Olympus."_ Cas replaced her confusion with anger heading over to the defenseless god. She made a scrutinising face before yelling at him.

"You're right! I have ruined my entire life for the gods and man, and for what nothing but pain and sorrow for payment." Thor tried looking into her blazing eyes to find some sort of indication she was still in there, but the evil snake Enchantress planted had its coils tight around Cas's mind.

"You need to remember Castalia, remember your friends and Clint. I know you are strong and can fight the lies Enchantress has told you!" Cas faltered back turning back before holding her head in her hands. She was torn between everything she knew and the implanted thoughts of Enchantress. She began to have the memories of Clint before the spell kicked in and she heard the calls of a fake sister.

_"Do not listen to him Castalia, remember Clint is the one who ruined everything for you! without him you could still be living your life as a huntress next to Artemis, but instead he left you to squander around waiting on his every command."_

"Your right, and I will never forget that. I hope you know you will rot down here, Thor, alongside your little Avenger team and Clint!" Cas turned on her heel leaving the god to hang in his chains, but in the back of her mind a small piece of her was still loved Clint never meaning a word she had said.

* * *

Clint along with the rest of the Avenger team including Dena sat in the assembly room. Fury gathered them for a emergency meeting concerning Castalia. Dena spinned in her chair as Tony drank a alcoholic beverage passing the time. Clint sat in silence his mind filled of possible reasons why Cas turned on him. He could only conclude she didn't want to and she was being used just as he was. Fury walked into the silent room with Natasha following close behind.

"Can someone tell me why or how Agent Barton's little girlfriend all of the sudden switched to the bad guys team and kicked all of your asses? Can you tell me Dena, Steve, Maybe even you Tony?" Fury asked in a sarcastic voice his hands on the table looking at all of the faces in the room. Steve stayed quiet, but Tony supplied him with an answer.

"Maybe she has a thing for bad guys now?" Dena let out a small chuckle, while Fury stayed unamused.

"Yeah, maybe, but that does not explain how somehow she ended betraying us again." Natasha noticed Clint was squeezing his fists till his knuckles went white.

"Well it looks like someone has trust issues." Dena let out before taking a sip from Tony's glass. Tony gave her a look, but she placed a slender hand on the handle of her katana.

"I only have trust issues with people who have burned me before miss Dena, like you for example you aren't exactly on my good list." Fury said irritated about Dena's remark, she just rolled her eyes. "She has turned on us before and she could do it again, so for now I want her taken in. Also since you could be conspiring with her I am putting you in custody as well."

"Hey I am on your side!" Dena shot back angered about his accusations. Clint stood up and had enough of him talking about Cas that way.

"Is that what you where thinking whenever I was under Loki's control! Cas would never turn on me like that, so we don't need to talk about her like she is some sort of traitor."

"She has been compromised Barton, by choice or not we still need to detain her."

"Whatever." Clint said storming from the room. Natasha went to check on him as soon as he left leaving the rest of the team to sit in silence.

"Steve escort miss Alvera to the holding cells until we can verify she is on our side." Steve nodded his head to fury and turned to Dena. She had a ugly face made at Fury, but got up when Steve asked her to.

"Only because Steve asked nicely will I go." He lead her from the meeting room and walked quietly to the holding cells. She let him lock her in before he started speaking to her.

"You know I don't think miss Cas is working with Enchantress."

"That's good for you Steve." She rolled her eyes before pacing the cell. Steve stood their quietly before speaking up again.

"I wonder why Enchantress needed her?"

"Easy, she needed a strategist. She's is probably using her to take you all down, so if I were you I would watch out. Stay out of the woods and get her into open combat, she is a sniper so chasing her down into her element wont help you any." Dena pointed out before taking a seat on the ground.

"How do you know that?" Steve asked now more interested in Dena's thoughts.

"That's how I would have done it."

* * *

**Authors note- This is a very short chapter I know and you all were probably waiting for something better, but think of this as the sneak peek for what is about to come! Anyway after i'm through with this story I have two ideas on what to write next. Either a Steve/OC story about Steve meeting a army girl type thing or a prequel to this story on how Clint met Cas. Tell me your thoughts and ideas in your reviews it is greatly appreciated! **


	24. A Cold Winters Love

**Authors note- Okay it been a very long time, but I am proud to bring you the final chapters of this story. The Avengers, Hawkeye and anything Marvel do not belong to me!**

* * *

"This is Hawkeye reporting I am in position." Clint said from a roof top somewhere in a small Russian village. Ever since Thor and Cas were taken Fury made finding them the teams top priority. A few weeks into the search a camera picked up on what a 97 percent match on Castalia's face which brought their search here. In the small time Cas was accounted missing many gods and innocent people had been either taken or murdered in Enchantresses schemes. Fury ordered Dena's mandatory release in hopes she could help with the search, but even she was still skeptical they could out smart the hunter.

"Dena and I are inside the square, still no visual on Thor or Cas." Natasha's smooth voice rang out over the communicator. The cold wind of Russia blew on Clint's face with the smell of the forest that sat next to the village. Clint could barley make out the red suit and thruster light of Iron Man's suit circling the are for signs of life.

"This is Steve reporting nothing for the main roads, so they haven't left yet."

"Is anyone else notice this town is all but dead, I mean why would they be here." Tony's voice rang out in the quiet air. He had a point and Dena was more then happy to answer his question.

"Time for a mythology lesson kiddies, Marzanna salvic goddess of winter, sorcery and death thrives here in this very village. My guess is they need her for something just like they need the other gods."

"Did I ever mention how much I hate dealing with magic, why can't we chase mortal adversaries for once." Tony said seemingly whining into the communicator. It was quiet for about twenty minutes or so before Natasha broke the silence.

"I think I have visual on Cas." Clint turned to where she and Dena were and adjusted his eyes to see a hooded figure walking through the run down streets. Snow began to fall on the already powdered Earth as he saw the unnatural green glint to the hooded figures eyes.

"That's our mark." Clint let out before grabbing his bow and awaiting further instructions.

"Be careful when pursuing her, I don't want to chase her into the forest." Steve's voice said in a stern matter. Clint got off the building and started walking in her direction. Natasha told Dena to stay behind while she went after Cas. Castalia was wearing a white hoodie with her bow strapped to her back in her normal hunter fashion. She seem to be jumpy and rushed to the further edge of the city. Natasha watched and waited some distance away from her and saw she pulled out a almost super naturally blue necklace. When she did Natasha notice the sudden drop in the temperature with the wind picking up. Dena was the only one who really knew what the drastic change in weather meant and took it as her time to leave. Before she could make her big escape Clint saw her and stopped her with a arrow.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's about to get very cold very fast and being the demon I am I tend to work better in the heat. Follow my advice hawk get her out in the open you will have the best chance, I am going to see if I can find your missing god of thunder or my Egyptian dog." With that she walked off pulling up her coat disappearing into the dull colors of the village. Clint moved on to find Cas.

* * *

"I know you are following me Widow, it's foolish for you to try and stalk the hunter though." Cas turned to face where Natasha try to hide. Cas had made her way to the far edge of the city and was only a a few hundred yards from the mouth of the forest.

"I don't want to hurt you Cas, but I will so surrender now." Cas seem to take in the words but instead loaded her bow lightning fast aiming its sights at Natasha's heart. Her eyes seem to glow bright with green magic as she wrinkled her forehead with doubt.

"You don't scare me Tasha, but since you are my friend here is a little fire to keep you warm winters coming early this year." Cas let out a explosive arrow before running for the woods. Natasha jumped from the fire and contacted Iron Man immediately.

"Shes headed for the woods."

"Iron man following."

"Steve headed for the woods."

"Clint on my way." Clint reported before making his way to the Forrest. The great trees almost blocked out sunlight giving it a unnatural appearance, but Clint pushed on. He was going to find Cas no matter what.

* * *

Cas ran into the thick woods and her way up a tree. There she heard the thrusters of Iron Man's suit touch down on the forest floor. She peaked around the trunk and saw him waiting.

"Come out wherever you are." He teased in his regular arrogant voice. Cas carefully snapped a twig the threw it to attract his attention.

"My heat sensors will find you in a matter of minutes so give up." He turned to where he heard the twig fall and went to investigate.

"Not when I'm wearing the necklace of Marzanna tin man." She loaded her bow with a special trick arrow and arched her body aiming for Tony's suit. She released the arrow hitting its mark and waited for it to work.

"All defense systems disengaged."

"What?" Tony said and Cas took her chance to get rid of him. She jumped down loading her bow then fired an arrow barley missing his arch reactor heart. He pulled the arrow out but while he was distracted she landed a quick to his suit. He stumbled back and took another blow from Cas. Cas came in again landing a kick before knocking his helmet off, a swift punch to know came next and she laid him out flat.

"Goodnight Tony." She crouched down and blew the knock out dust over his face, before hearing Steve's heavy steps on the forest brush.

"Tony, Iron Man come in." Steve said before he spotted his fallen comrade on the ground. Steve went to his side to find he was just asleep, but had taken a beating. Cas was hiding behind a large tree staying as silent as whisper. The air was now bitter cold and she tried to keep her breath from showing. With ice cold fingers she notched a regular arrow head before taking a shallow breath. Steve heard a a single leaf crunch before he raised his shield to block a arrow coming from his chest.

"Cas!" Steve cried out before seeing Cas run from her hiding place and launch another arrow at his body. He deflected it easily, but struggle to fight back knowing he might hurt her. She ran around him trying to get another shot in before he decided to throw his shield. Cas saw the metal disk flying towards her and she used it to her advantage. She used it to launch her into the air and fired an arrow into his shoulder. When the shield came back Steve was unable to grab so instead of helping him his shield was a weapon against him. Unable to protect himself from her attacks she used her super human strength to beat him. He blocked a kick, but she used her bow as a staff and had him on the ground before long. The finishing blow was the knock out powder on her hands and he was out just like Tony. She stood hearing her masters voice call behind her.

"Excellent job huntress, you executed the plan and disposed of our enemies with ease." Enchantress walked to her and grabbed the necklace off Cas's neck and stood to inspect it. Cas sat and watched in silence before hearing the faint whisper of someone breathing in and out. She loaded her bow with split knuckles and saw where the noise came from.

"We have company Enchantress."

"Execute them."

"As you wish." She launched a explosive arrow and saw Clint roll out of the way. For a slight moment of time Cas's mind came out of the fog of Enchantress's spell, but only for a moment. Clint tried firing a arrow and Enchantress, but she blocked it.

"Don't stand there hunter, kill him!" Cas came back under the spell shooting a arrow in his direction missing him only by a few inches.

"Don't listen to her Cas, remember me. Its Clint, the man who loves you. Remember that night in the jungle or the woods, just try to fight it for me." Cas was confused in what to do. Her loaded bow was aimed at him, but couldn't release the arrow. Enchantress felt her hold slipping so stepped up the spell. Cas saw her sister and followed the orders to kill. She fired the arrow before running at Clint, he split her arrow in half and blocked her moves with his bow then used it to hit her in the head. She bent back dodging the attempt then used her momentum to headbutt him.

"Cas stop I don't want to hurt you!" Cas pulled a knife and cut his bowstring, before she could do anymore damage he disarmed her. He held her in his arms and try to calm her down.

"Please Castalia stop this, it's not you. Remember I love you, please come back to me."

"Let me go!" She twisted from his arms and loaded her bow aiming the point into his chest. He put his hands up and saw the green tint in her eyes flash like lightning in a thunder storm. Unseen by him she was having a battle with a copy of her dead sister used to control her.

"Kill him!" The dark reflection of her sister spoke Cas stood there not knowing what to do, her arm shook violently and her heart raced.

"I can't."

"Do it!" Cas cried out releasing the arrow. She pulled back her arm and fell to her knees and heard the sound of the body falling to the ground in a heap. All was quiet and the only movement was the snow falling like confetti on the ground. Footsteps from behind her came to her side and wrapped strong arms around her body.

"It's over Cas your safe now, it's all over."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay so there is that chapter. I hope you liked it and I will be working on this story exclusively for you reading purposes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and follow this story you guys are awesome! Until next time, goodnight!**


	25. Winters Bone

**Authors note~ Hey readers, I am back with another chapter! First I would like to tell you about my long absence. Marching band UIL came around and so I did that. Our band was one point away to going to state, ONE! So that was a sad day, but just this weekend we went to San Antonio in Texas to BOA. That was very fun, but we didn't make anything there either, I still had fun so I guess it doesn't matter. There was on band from Alabama and they were awesome and I hope they did really good. Anyway so I was busy doing that, but marching season is over so now a lot of time will be dedicated to writing my stories. I do not own anything Marvel, Avengers or Hawkeye!**

* * *

"Freezing my ass out here." Dena muttered to herself as she walked through the blank buildings of the village. Snow fell like powdered sugar on a dessert as her hot breath escaped her chapped lips. A crack of lightning flashed across the sky and it pulled Dena's attention away from the cold.

"Well that is unusual." She hurried along to where she felt the energy pull the most. A small building on the outskirts of town was where she found the source of it. She approached the building before sliding her katana out of its sheath. kicking the door in she saw nothing but a empty room with a stairway leading underneath the floor.

"A really hate basements, actually it's underground in general." Dena pulled her hood down before walking down the stairs. Instead of leading to a basement it lead to a dark brick corridor.

"I feel like I am in some kind of horror movie."

"Who is there?" A very recognizable voice boomed from down the darkened hall. Dena stood a moment before scratching her head in a comical fashion.

"Either i'm hearing things and talking to myself has made me crazy or someone is down here." Dena followed the noise to a dungeon type room where she was greeted with a nice surprise.

"Thor!"

* * *

I sat on my knees watching the little flecks of ice falling to the ground. The wind picked up and began to blow harshly against my cheek feeling like razor blades on my soft flesh. I still sat there looking intently at the bright white ground. My hands moved through the chilled soil as I try to recall what had happened. I knew Enchantress used me, she made me try to kill a lot of my friends. I remember I had the arrow notched ready to fire only a few moments ago, but who did I aim at? Was the arrow tip pointed at Clint? Or did Enchantress fall to my arrow?

"Cas!" A voice called to me, but I was to distant to tell who it was. I thought a few more moments locked in my own world until a faint detail caught my attention. Ever since Enchantress had me under her control I could do nothing but listen to her orders. I couldn't even blink without her consent, but if it were her heart my arrow had pierced that would me I was free to do what I willed.

"Cas, listen to me!"

"Not now," I thought in my mind. "not when I'm so close to being free." My frost biten hands shook violently as I struggled to raise them to my bow and quiver. I slowly notched the arrow after a few dozen attempts. Still the distant voice begged me to listen.

"Please Cas!" I tuned it out but instead heard a little swift chirping away vertically on a tree about a hundred meters away. Other then the bird, the wind and the voice the whole world was quiet in anticipation. Anticipation for the blizzard, anticipation for the coming winters hardships, but most of all anticipation for the hunters return, my return. I whipped around like lightning realising the arrow hitting the bird without falter. It fell with a light thud to the snow sprinkle ground. I could now make out the distant voice that tried so hard to get my attention.

"Clint?"

"Yes Cas, i'm right here look me in the eyes." He took my hands in his own, rubbing them with his thumb. His hands had a rough weathered feel that was strangely comforting. Years of wear and tear from the bow and arrows had worn callus on his finger tips, but yet his hands brought a soft feeling in my own. I struggled to focus on his face, my eyes usually keen like a hawks couldn't even see the man in front of me.

"Clint, I am so sorry." I felt a tear roll slowly down my cheek, It almost froze with the dropping temperatures of the surrounding air. He looked into my eyes before rubbing the tear away with his callused thumb. He pulled me into a his chest letting his hand move in my hair and on my back. He whispered quiet words in my ear trying to calm down.

"Shh, it's not your fault Cassy. You weren't you, it was Enchantress."

"No you don't understand, I was there and watched as she used me against you. I could have done something, but didn't."

"I know what it's like Castalia." He told me with his blue eyes deadly serious. "Loki had his control on me and twisted the man I was to something evil. I will never forget the good men I killed and the pain I caused to their families. I'm not going to lie to you and say you can walk away from this without guilt because I still have nightmares Cas, but you can't let this eat you up." I stared into his eyes as he opened up his soul to me without hesitation. I touched his cheek and wiped away a tear that had seem to fall slowly down. " You can't let this beat you, you can't be like me."

"Your wrong Clint, You are the strongest man I have ever met." I wrapped my arms around his neck before snuggling my face in his neck. He grabbed my face with his palms then engulfed my lips with a passionate kiss. He stood me up slowly and I pulled on all my strength to try not to fall.

"This is Barton, I have Castalia in custody." Clint said smoothly into his communicator. He helped me along to where I assumed was my cell until I could prove Enchantress had no longer a hold on me.

* * *

"Hold on thunder pants I will have you out in a jiffy." Dena said using her katana to slice through the magical chains that bound the Norse god.

"Thank you demon."

"Um it's Dena." She mumbled under her breath as Thor rubbed where the chains were on his wrists. Sheathing her katana she walked out of the room to try and find Anubis.

"Our the Avengers here?" Thor said following her.

"Uh yeah, hey have you seen a big dog man running around here?" Dena replied before turning around with a lost expression on her faced. "Hey where's your hammer MC?"

"Mjölnir was taken from me by Enchantress when she trapped me here."

"You looking for this?" A snarky voice replied from behind them.

"Anubis!" Dena cried before running up to him. Thor was much more cautious and didn't approach at all. The Egyptian god was holding the legendary weapon in his hand. He wasn't in his jackal form, but his human one. That still did not help settle Thor's nerves.

"Be weary Dena he could still be working for the witch!"

"Calm your thunder Thor, no witchy bitch is controlling me. See here I am a good guy giving you back your hammer, now say thank you."

"I still don't trust you." Thor replied before grabbing the weapon. "Thank you."

"Whatever can't convince them all, but what I can do is show you something very important. Follow me." Anubis waved his hand and led them down the dark corridor. Dena followed without hesitation, but Thor grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not wise to follow him deeper in this place, we don't know if what he speaks is true."

"Okay first get your hand off me, second I have known Anubis longer then you and I am on his side if things go south, and lastly I rather be taken out by a god I know then you Goldilocks." She shrugged off his warnings and followed Anubis. Reluctantly Thor followed suit to what look like Enchantress's meeting room. There was a table with a map on it in the center of it and Anubis began explain what he knew about it.

"See all these black X's are found artifacts and gods, but there a red one here and I don't know if it's another artifact, god, or where she hid the goods." Dena looked at before holding it up to the oil lamp that sat on the table. Thor caught a glimpse and recognised it immediately.

"By Odin's beard, they want to release Surtur!"

"That doesn't sound good." Anubis mumbled while watching Dena in amusement as she try to figure out the map.

"What's a Surtur?" Dena asked putting the map down on the table turning to Thor.

"Surtur is a great fire demon my father and I thought we had locked away forever. He must have used some of his power to acquire followers to release him."

"Like Enchantress." Anubis said piecing it together. "But why the gods and old as shit artifacts?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

**Authors note- Thank you everyone for alerting, reviewing , and doing all the great things you do. I am very thankful for your support! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	26. Reuniting and Dangerous Destiny

**Authors note- Thank you for your reviews, I love knowing your thoughts! Anyway so i'm writing here in school so I can help dish out these stories a little faster. I do not own anything Marvel, The Avengers, or Hawkeye.**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know? You lock this Surtur punk away and don't know all of his escape plans and emergency plan B's just in case stuff like this happens! At least when my generation locked bad guys away we had a back up plan on how to kill him again!" Anubis yelled throwing his hands in the air before pointing at the Norse god accusingly. A spike of anger flashed in Thor's eyes and the distant sound of thunder could be heard above their heads.

"Do not accuse me dog! How was I to know Surtur would come back and plague this realm."

"You always suspect! And who are you calling a dog sunshine? Last time I checked you were underground which is my turf so I wouldn't go around ticking people off." Anubis snapped back standing on his toes to look Thor in the eye. In his human form he was a lanky unfrightening teenage looking boy, but Dena knew if he was pushed he would turn.

"Okay this is just to much testosterone to handle, so unless you boneheads want to battle it out in this dark danky basement I suggest we take our winnings and go. Besides this place is creepier then hell and you know how I feel about being underground." Thor shook his head as Anubis just snarled grabbing the map and leading the way. Exiting the small building Dena led them to where the Iron Man had said to come back if everything was good to go or they had a strategical retreat.

"Stop! Thor, Anubis, Dena you are all going into SHIELD custody for the safety of our crew. Anubis, Thor you are also under custody for suspicious circumstances until you can prove your innocents!" A SHIELD official called from the trees as many SHIELD agents came from their hiding places in the woods. Dena, being used to not being trusted complied even holding her hands up. Seeing this Anubis reluctantly did the same but not with out a few foul words and ugly looks. Thor did not take this lightly like the others did.

"I will prove to you I am not under or working with Enchantress!"

"Hey just do what your told or your going to get the whole class in trouble." Dena said smartly sitting on a rock with two armed guards watching her every move.

"No, I am a Avenger!"

"And thats why we are going to get this all cleared up as soon as possible, but until then just listen to the guards and Dena." Iron Man rang out returning with the rest of the group. When Clint took Cas into custody she gave him the antidote to the sleeping powder she used to subdue Steve and Tony. He stuck close to her side as she was directed to sit where Dena and Anubis were. A quin jet arrived to load the team up and take Enchantresses body to the helicarrier for further investigation. An agent approached Steve and Cas listened to their conversation.

"We think she's dead, but were not sure. You know things like this happen and the bad ones always seem to come back sooner or later."

"Alright keep us informed if anything strange happens, and I mean even if its a tiny movement contact Fury and the team and I as soon as possible."

"Yes Captain." Dena led the lead into the quin jet taking a seat in specially designed restraints Stark industries created for things much bigger then her. The other suspects were herded along with her and given the same treatment.

"Nice to see you playing for the good side again Castalia!"

"Shut up."

* * *

After being escorted by armed guards to one of many of the helicarrier's interrogating rooms. Clint asked to be the backup but was kindly denied and Steve had to sit there in the room with me. Times like these I really wished Clint was there by my side.

"Castalia I am going to make this quick..."

"Directory Fury I have had a very long and agonising journey up until this point. I have fallen as a hunter and let many of my friends get hurt. Even worse I have stained my hands red with blood of innocent people, women and children all thinking I was a protector murdered in cold blood. If you ask me I should be put away even though I was under control. I am a hunter and allowed myself to follow another leader other then the huntress herself and for that I should pay in blood." I stated staring directly into his one good eye. I did not show and fear or anger in my words but let them come out as cold hard truths. He remained quiet I guess considering my words. I could read people like a book, but Fury was like a book with smudged writing and pages torn out. I would think one thing about his expressions and he would completely come with something different.

"I don't care what your goddess or hunters expect of you Castalia. I wanted you to take responsibility for your actions then get back to work. Bad things happen people get their minds taken over nowadays. You think any of us prepare for those kind of things? No, we just hunker down and do our best to tough it out through everything, that's what I like about you Cas. You proved to me to be a very reliable in the heat of battle, even though you have made questionable decisions in the last couple of weeks I think we can move on past this incident. In fact maybe you wouldn't mind working for an agency, I heard SWORD is always looking for new agents."

"What about SHIELD?"

"We can look over somethings, but not everything Cas. Besides I need Agent Barton on his tip top and with you around he will probably drive everyone insane." Fury glanced at the camera knowing Clint was watching. I smiled and thanked his for the offer, who knows I could become a great agent! Stepping out of the room I went to the Avengers meeting room to see Steve, Tony, Thor and Anubis looking at the map we brought back from Enchantresses camp. Tony was busy looking at a holographic map of the location while Steve was thinking about battle plans. Dena was just listening to him telling him every single flaw or possible thing that go wrong with his plans. Thor and Anubis seemed to be arguing again for some reason. My eyes wandered trying to find Clint. I sat by Bruce as he welcomed me back.

"Hey I know it's none of my business but if you need someone to talk to I am here. Some of the other agents are giving you that look that I see everyday. Lets just say I know what its like to be on everyone's not trust worthy list."

"Oh so you noticed the uneasy vibes and whispers too." I said recalling some of the other agents looks when I was being escorted to the interrogation room. I knew that some of them I could convince to follow me again like they did before, but some will always see me as the mind controlled archer who killed countless people. I didn't like that feeling of hatred they would throw my way so I could only imagine what Bruce felt.

"Thanks Bruce." I said sending a friendly smile towards him. Natasha and Clint finally arrived in the meeting room taking a seat waiting for something to happen. I never would tell either of them this but seeing them paired together just looked right. Almost like they were made to be partners together, it seemed almost weird for me as Clint's girlfriend to say that about him and another woman but I didn't mind. It was truth and you can't deny the truth.

"Okay boys and girls tell me what the world is up against now." Fury announced walking into the meeting room and taking his place at the head of the table with Maria Hill at his side.

"Whoever is causing all these incidents is wanting to release Surtur, a Asgardian problem they thought they had on lock down." Tony addressed making the hologram appear for everyone to see. I didn't really pay much attention, something out of my nature, but instead watched the people in the room. My eyes drifted over to Clint's and I saw he wasn't paying much attention either as he sent me cocky grin and a wink that made me smile. The thing I loved and hated most about Clint was that smile he would show. It was a cocky grin that made him seem brash or arrogant but in the heat of battle was more.

"Hey is it just me or the people with the bows and arrows not listening? This is kind of important you two so pay attention." Tony said irritated that my world wasn't revolving around him at the moment. Clint just laughed and I began to listen. He said something about some location in Iceland and how everything was there.

"So what are we waiting for what's the plan?" Clint asked impatiently and Thor stood up proudly.

"Surtur is very powerful and it took both me and Odin to lock him away, but if we can stop the person behind it we will not have to go against him and he will remain locked away forever." I thought about it for a second. Who was Enchantress in contact with that would be wanting to unlock Surtur. Then it hit me.

"Nobodies behind the curtain."

"What do you mean Cas?" Steve asked and now everyone was looking at me curiously. I got up in a flash and ran down to where they where keeping Enchantresses body.

"Cas what are you doing?" Clint said following me with the rest of the Avengers following close behind most likely thinking I was under some kind of mind control again.

"She's gone! I mean Surtur is using her to do everything, that means there is no hidden agenda but escape!... Why are you guys all in attack position?" I turned seeing all of them ready to pounce if I even attempted to move. They lowered their defences as I pointed at the empty table where the witch used to lay.

"Sorry about that Cas. Well if what you say is right then I have a plan." Steve said a bright smile spreading across his face to everyone else's.

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work, it took both Odin the all father and I to lock Surtur away." Thor said listening to Steve as he explained our mission to stop the rise of Surtur. I heard Anubis laugh at Thor before beginning his gloating. His arrogance almost matched Tony's, almost.

"Yeah but remember you have a real god on your side now." I left tired from having a long complicated day. Stepping into my room I took a long hot shower and stepped out still feeling the dirty feeling of Enchantresses magic on my skin.

"I wont ever be the same again, but I promise you Enchantress or Surtur you will pay."

"Don't be hard on yourself Cas." Clint spoke out softly from the corner of the room. I was so fixated on hating them that I hadn't heard him enter.

"Clint don't I am a big girl I can hate who ever I choose. Besides I am just glad to be back." He stood up from leaning against the door walking towards me. Taking my chin in his hands he stole a soft kiss from my lips as I clutched a towel to my naked form.

"I am to, now you wont need a towel where I am planning on taking this." He sent that same devilish smirk I saw earlier and we spent the night in the small room together. I woke up in the early hours of the night and saw Clint lying there asleep. I saw the rise in his chest he breathed peacefully until my name was called out.

"Castalia."

"Who is it?" I spoke barley over a whisper making sure not to wake Clint. To my surprise it was Athena who stepped silently out of the shadows.

"Hello Castalia I see you have came out of the Asgardian witches clutches."

"What are you doing here goddess." I said pulling the sheets up to cover both me and a very nude Clint from the goddess. Last thing I need is to be showing one of the fiercest gods of Olympus to much skin.

"I came here to warn you Castalia. You see I had a glimpse of you losing everything you hold dearest. I am afraid the one you love will be lost, I am truly sorry."

"You mean to say Clint's going to die on this mission?" I asked my heart swelling up in my throat as I looked at him peacefully sleeping away. I couldn't believe she would tell me this, why would she tell me something so terrible in my vulnerable state like this.

"I know you are upset sister, but I came here not to hurt you but to help you. Take my warning and use it to your advantage, with this knowledge you can stop it from happening. Remember that the future is always changing and anyone has the power to alter it." With that she was gone leaving me in tears. There it goes to show the gods and other mystical powers are always messing up everything that goes good in my life.

"No, they cant take you away to." I said crawling over to Clint and crying into his back. He woke up then and turned over to see what was wrong.

"Cas why are you crying?" I didn't have the nerve to tell him, so I kept my mouth shut and lied.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." He sat up and pulled me into his lap kissing my lips before rubbing the tears away.

"Your such a terrible liar." He rubbed my back and kissed my neck softly as I cried into his shoulder. I hated being so defenseless like this, but for some reason Clint could make me just open up and cry. I felt him kiss my lips again and knew this was going to turn into more as his way of cheering me up. His hands were skillfully guiding me to my back when Steve opened the door.

"Um sorry if I was interrupting but Fury needs you both in the meeting room."

* * *

**Authors note- Okay so there was that I hope you liked it and I apologize for not updating this thing in a long while so here you go! Remember to review and alert! I love yo faces!**


	27. Savage Lands with Fiery Eyes

**Author's note- Alright new chapter for this story! Can I hear a cheer? I mean it's only been like a million years, right? But I am back so you can calm down and read this next chapter! I am sorry about not updating this story but a lot has been happening and I have had writers block on this story. **** I will try to finish this story either tonight or tomorrow if not then next weekend. I want to get to work on a new story but hate having all these unfinished ones sitting on my page so look forward to seeing those finished hopefully! I do not own anything Marvel, The Avengers or Hawkeye but if I did I would marry Clint Barton: P.**

* * *

"Agents I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Fury asked innocently turning from a holographic map to look at Clint and I. Rolling my eyes I let Clint answer for us.

"Of course not, you never fail to catch me at a bad time Nick." Clint laughed sarcastically then began to lean over on a wall we stood by clearly agitated. I smiled at his humor but then felt the mood in the room return back to serious one when Fury brought are attention to map. Either Iceland didn't exist anymore or something was wrong. I looked around and noticed that the rest of the team was already here.

"Is it just me or does something seem missing?"

"Maybe Iceland is taking a vacation?" Tony laughed but got no response but maybe a slight chuckle from the audience.

"Its magic related I can tell you that. Your sensors are picking up a high concentration of energy that's used in cloaking spells." Anubis pointed out on the map. He generally looked interested which was messing with my head. Usually when I brought him along for any kind of assignment he never cared but to bust some heads.

"Why would you cloak something like Iceland wouldn't people notice?" Steve asked and Clint cracked a smile.

"I don't know because Asgardian super villains are stupid?" Thor didn't take too much of a liking to Anubis's prodding and immediately puffed up like a distressed rooster. Before this went into a word fight Bruce gave Thor a look diffusing the situation. The captain was the next to break the awkward silence between the team.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"You and I are on the same boat. I am prepping S.H.I.E.L.D personnel now. In a few minutes we will have a central location of where this magic might be coming from. I want Agent Barton and Cas to take a team of six each to set up look out points in a semicircle about five clicks around the perimeter. Once we have our eyes and ears open I want Steve, Tony, Dena, and Anubis to be my ground control and response team waiting for my single. Agent Romanoff I want you to stay with Bruce with Thor so we can take this Surtur down. "

"And do you have any idea how we can take this Surtur down? I mean if Thor and Odin couldn't do it what makes you think a secret agent and a scientist can do about it?" Bruce questioned. He had a point and I was deeply interested in how Fury would pull it off. The room with silent for any ideas one could think of. A light bulb went off in my brain.

"What if we lock him up?"

"Didn't thunder pants say he already tried that?" Dena pointed out with a smug look on her face. I made a snarl face at her before answering.

"Yes but what if we lock him away in a place I know he can't escape. We can throw him in the pit! Not even the fathers of the Gods could get out of there so I am sure a something like Surtur cannot escape."

"What's the pit?" Steve asked confused like every other non-god like person in the room was thinking, but surprisingly Bruce was the one to answer.

"Tarturus, prison for the Titans. The Titans were the gods before the Olympians, who were before Asgard. And correct me if I'm wrong but this whole power hierarchy comes from how old you are." I nodded my head and he shook his. It looks like someone did their homework on the Greek gods. Tony gave him a strange look and Bruce simply answered, "What we have three godly beings I thought I should look into them."

"Okay how do we do even start in throwing a guy like that in some prison like Tarturus? I'm sorry babe but this is out there even for you." Clint said moving from his position from the wall to rest his arm around my shoulders. Tony made a gag face and Natasha just smiled at his immaturity. I felt a little resentment that Clint didn't have faith in me but the more I thought about my idea the stupider it sounded.

"There's a spell all you have to do is get the blood from a keeper of the underworld and it opens the door. Then you get someone who knows where Tarturus is and you lead the big guy down there and close the door and throw away the key. Gosh Clint don't you know anything!" I explained. Clint released me from his gasp and just nodded his head in response. After years of knowing me he knew he wouldn't win an argument. Fury took in my plan and seeing it as his only option he reluctantly agreed with it. Thor on the other hand was not so easily convinced.

"How do we know your little prison will hold the demon Surtur?"

"We don't but I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas so shut your mouth hole and let's get this over with. The more time we waste the more time I don't have to do my hobbies!" Dena yelled giving a pointed look at the god of thunder. He didn't reply but Tony was left wondering what Dena could be doing as a hobby.

"What is assassinating people a hobby for you?"

"Don't judge." Fury rolled his visible eye before speaking.

"Let's just get this show on the road, Hawkeye, Cas, You're on!" Clint and I shook our head and headed down to the armory to suit up with the others. On the way over there I couldn't help my curiosity on Clint's nickname. I really had not paid much attention to it until now and couldn't help but let my mind wonder over it.

"Hawkeye, it has a nice ring to it, when do I get my nickname?"

"You do its baby hawk, you can be my sidekick." Clint teased but I did not find it amusing. I be his sidekick, if anything I was his mentor he should be my sidekick! I rolled my eyes at him before going to get my bow but then saw a display case with something very peculiar sitting inside it. It was another SHIELD suit but this one was different. I pulled the piece of clothing from the case and held it up to my body. It looked much like Clint's with the same color scheme and patterns. It had the same boots and SHIELD symbol on the chest and the material was actually semi comfortable and not confining feeling like the suit I was given before. I heard Clint speak from behind me.

"Tony asked what kind of suit you wanted since the avengers try looking professional when appearing in public and your whole hunter wear was messing up his style. His words not mine by the way." Clint laughed putting up his hands when he said I was messing up Tony's style.

"Says the one who wears the big red and gold metal suit!"

"Yeah I know but he asked me for my input so you would at least try to wear it." I let a small smile spread across my face. Clint was looking down at the ground with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"It's okay, although we will look kind of like twins don't you think?" Clint looked up from the ground with excitement lighting his eyes and showed me a details I did not see before on the suit.

"I know but see the boots are knee high because I know how much you like knee high boots and it even has a built in hood…" I interrupted him with a soft kiss to his chapped lips.

"I am glad you put your input in, you did great because I love it. Besides if you have given Tony total control I would probably be wearing some skanky form of an Iron Man get up."

"Not Iron Man, I was going to make it a skanky form of a Hawkeye outfit, but Clint said no." Tony said laughing into Clint's communicator. I mouthed a thank you before going to put on my new attire. Turns out I was right and the new outfit fit pretty comfortable. Grabbing my bow I met up with our team of agents in the hangar. The trip to Iceland didn't take long and the time for our departure came. Fury went through the plan one more time and I was crystal clear and what I had to do. Only one thing was weighing on my mind though, Athena's warning. Clint was going to die on this mission. I turned and looked into his blue eyes. He was busy giving the agents a run down on what was going on. He looked so serious yet every time he could he would crack a joke at the agents and share a laugh. I pushed the thought of the goddesses warning from my mind and focused on the mission. Before long we were on the ground trekking through barren grasslands. I felt out of place among on the land. Once Iceland was covered in trees, now it was nothing but grasses.

"Alright O'Hale, Martinez, Smith, Leaks, Hicks, and Salazar you're with me everyone else follow Castalia's lead. Remember we are not here to fight but to set up a perimeter, any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no and Clint moved out with his team leaving me with the other agents. I shook my head and began instructing them to set up the equipment Fury assigned. I was standing in the dark of the Icelandic night with cold wind nipping at my face keeping look out for my team. In the distance I could barely make out Clint's team moving through the grass. A crackle of static came over my communicator before I heard his voice.

"Any signs of danger Cas?"

"No I got nothing up here how about you?"

"Silent."

"Good let's hope it stays that way." Looking around I began to take in our landscape. It was very hilly with no cover what so ever, just grass and more grass. When my team was done setting up we moved for the next point. I let them lead the way I was I followed behind. A light noise echoed through the air as the wind began to change. The once calm atmosphere seemed to be disturbed, we were not alone anymore. I looked down the dip of the hill where Clint's team was and it seemed that they were beginning to set up their first point.

"Hey Clint everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I just got an uneasy feeling that's all… Clint…Clint can you hear me?" Hitting my communicator a few times I did not get the signal back.

"We lost communications ma'am."

"Why?" I asked hoping the SHIELD techs would have an easy explanation. They did not of course because that's just my luck. I loaded my bow and told them to hurry along when I heard a swift noise come through the grass.

"Let's hurry this along okay, and you I want you to get our communications back up now!" I yelled as I looked through the grass for the source of the noise. After about ten minutes of looking I began to think I was being paranoid, until I saw the bright fiery eyes peeking through the dark grass.

"Shit."

* * *

**Author's note- Now I know this wasn't the devils angel update but I wanted to work on this story as it is easier to write. Review and alert, tell me what you think! I know this chapter might not be the greatest but I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting!**


	28. Close Call

**Author's note- I know I promised The Devils Angel another chapter but I wanted to work on this story! I do not own the Avengers, Hawkeye or anything Marvel related!**

* * *

"Cas we got a problem!" I whipped around to meet eyes with frantic agents. She was pointing at a control panel on one of the devices that I did not understand.

"What's the problem?"

"Communications came back up but there is no sign of Agent Barton's team, it's like they don't exist." A loud rumble pulled me from that moment. Turning to the dark grass I saw more pairs of glowing red eyes peering through grass never blinking.

"Form a ring agents I don't want anybody's back exposed!" I ordered and the agents formed a shaky circle around the monitoring equipment. Fumbling hands began loading guns as I scanned the grass with my bow pointed. A yell coming from the distance followed by a loud explosion shook my senses making me turn in its direction. I could tell from frantic calls and orders that Clint's team was experiencing the same demonic eyes as we were, except they were being attacked.

"O'Hale!" He yelled before breaking the circle and making a run to the other team. The eyes made a sudden flash to chase the agent and I fired my bow into their fires knocking one creature to the ground.

"Don't break the circle men!" I yelled firing another arrow into the dark hearing a yelp in return. The fleeing agent was almost half to the other team when I heard a shrill human shriek.

"Markus!"

"Don't you dare break this god damn circle or you're as good as dead as him!" I yelled pulling together my frantic team. The air was becoming thick and hot and I could hear the creatures panting in my ears almost like a taunt. I was scared for myself, my team, but especially for Clint. I went against my own rules and broke the circle to create a ring of light with some flare tipped arrows before returning to my team. They were scared and I could see in their eyes they were not ready for a fight. I got a quick glance at one of the creatures that was hunting s and it appeared to be almost like a lion, but instead of a normal fur there was rock and fire. I assumed it was a creation made by the demon Surtur. Bullets began firing as a nervous agent began to shoot blindly in the grass. Smoke subsided and a creature attacked. It clawed at his face before dragging the screaming agent away slow and dramatically to fill us all with fear. Then his screaming went away as he vanished from sight.

"Duck down!" I yelled before firing an arrow into an open creature's mouth. The arrow hit its mark and the creature turned to stone before falling to the ground. I rolled across the ground firing another arrow turning another creature to stone. The moon began to shine brighter than before and I felt the power come from it. My eyes and hair turned silver like a true huntress as soon all the other fire consumed lions turned to stone.

"Set up the rest of the equipment and get communications online as soon as you can, I am going to help out Agent Barton! If you run into them aim for the eyes, head shots turn them into stone." With that I left my agents against my better judgment to help Clint. Running through the tall grass feeling the adrenalin through my veins became calming. It felt like the hunts I so long ago forgot I had with my huntress. I swift turn through grass and a fir lion pounced upon my shoulder. Scraping and clawing I felt it rip open my skin and crush bone. Pulling out a knife from my thigh holster I whipped around and stabbed at the creature's eye. It fell to the ground as i soon followed. My world began to spin as I heard the yelling and cries of fighting men and flying bullets. I clutched my shoulder to see a dizzying amount of blood falling from them. I spit out a spray of blood from my lungs before grabbing my bow and stumbling to get up. As I reached to a standing position my eyes were met with a blinding light as I assumed Clint was firing a flash arrow to give himself some light. My hand was late to cover my eyes leaving me to walk around almost blind. I loaded my bow out of pure instinct and turned to fire it when I heard a growl then yelp out of a lion.

"Clint!" Yelling into the heat of battle is pointless but when you have nothing left to do it seems right. I got no answer in return but I wasn't expecting to. Twisting on the heel of my foot I released another arrow into a beasts face. That's when I saw him in all his glory, a lion of fire much more fantastic then all the others. A prized beast that even Athena would hunt at a trophy and display proudly. On the opposite of the creature was my Clint with his bow loaded, an arrow in his mouth and an injured agent on his shoulder. I began to run through needle like grass yelling at the creature to get its attention but its eyes of flame did not move but instead led the creature closer to my lover.

"Come on you ugly piece!" I heard Clint yell through clenched teeth. The creature moved mountains with the roar it let out in return before moving like lightning toward the archer. Time began to slow as my knees went weak and I saw the scene play out before me. Clint fired an explosive arrow just barely missing the lion and knocking it off its balance. Clint moved as fast as he could to deposit the injured agent before rolling out of harm's way of the fire spewing lion. The grass ignited lighting the land up in orange light making it look like we were in a circle of hell's fiery pits. Reaching into a pocket of my uniform I pulled out a special arrow tip before attaching it onto a special arrow shaft I had hand made a long time before. I looked up to see Clint dodging another attack from the lion's enormous paw but breaking his bow at the same time. Without his bow I knew Clint could not win so I prayed to the god my idea would work.

"I pray to thee father Zeus will you please help me with this one thing." I aimed my sights at the sky just above Clint and the creature and released the special arrow into the sky. A few seconds past with nothing happening and I heard Clint cry out.

"Please Zeus help me!" A crack of lightning rang out lighting up the whole hillside blinding me and every human being on in a five mile radius. It had knocked me down onto the grass hurdling the breath out of my lungs. I heard a piercing ring in my ears as I attempted to stand up and see if Clint was alright.

"Cas…Can you hear me?" Clint breathed as he rolled over on his stomach barely able breath out my name. I was about 30 feet away when I saw the beast regain fire in his skin. It was severely weakened but not dead and Clint was still on the ground.

"Clint watch out!" I yelled but to deaf ears as I watched in horror as the demon made its way to Clint's form. It raised its fanged muzzle to the air as I watched in horror. Closing my eyes I didn't want to watch. They sound of flesh hitting flesh drove me to tears as I couldn't even cry in that moment. I was paralyzed by the sound of the growling and rumbling of the creature's chest as it ripped into Clint, my Clint just like my family was being taken away from me by a monster. A roar was let out, but it did not come from the beast's mouth. This roar was one of triumph that a brave warrior would let out in the arena after defeating their opponent. I looked through parted fingers to see Clint standing on the stone head of the lion with a white knuckled hold on an arrow that was buried deep into the creature's skull. He had a wild look that I only saw once before when we were in the jungle and it looked as unnatural now as it did then.

"And stay down!" With that final verbal jab the archer rolled of the head and onto his back on the ground. I started to get up and noticed a faint shadow watching, but paid no attention going straight to Clint's side.

"Are you okay?" I tried saying with a little smile on my face not to worry him. He, like me, was covered in bloody scratches and soot from the fire. His normally bright smile was little more than a smug smirk when looked into my eyes.

"Yeah it's just a flesh wound, tell Dena thanks for saving my ass. "

"You can tell me yourself cause you aint dying before you do." I turned behind me to see the shadow emerge from the darkness as she flicked red blood from her blade. I started to pull together in my mind what had happened and see that Dena was the one who bought Clint enough time to move and finish the creature.

"Finally the Calvary arrived what took you long enough?" I spoke seeing Steve and Tony finally coming into view. The agents did good as they followed my orders even when I didn't.

"Oh quit complaining meet Black Widow at this point to help the knuckle heads open the door so I can be home and watch my shows alright." Dena laughed before helping me get Clint to his feet. She carried an extra quiver on her back probably by orders of Fury and deposited it in front of Clint. Although he wanted to grab he was looking pale and I knew he wasn't ready for battle. Dena must have picked up the same details as she sliced her palm and pressed it to Clint's forehead. He struggled against it for a moment but I reassured him she was not just doing that to gross him out. Slowly Clint's cut disappeared and the normal cocky attitude returned to his eyes. Grabbing his quiver and the extra bow attached to it he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Keep calm and aim straight baby."

"And you?" Releasing an arrow into the heat of battle he called back to me.

"I always do sweetheart." I laughed as Dena handed me some more of my equipment that I had not thought to grab like my old quiver that held my ambrosia and mortal medicine alike.

"Do you think me and Steve will ever be that cute a couple?"

"Get your head in the game D or you will die for sure this time." She shrugged before whistling for her hell mutt and running off like a mad man on drugs. I traversed over the fallen bodies of countless stone lions and sadly some agents to a make shift base of operations that was a quin jet. There stood Natasha in all her glory with the fire burning behind her and wind blowing perfectly through her red locks. Next to her an awkward looking Thor and Bruce Banner were trying to talk battle plans. Anubis was also there I can only assume to help with the ritual.

"Finally Olympian where were you?"

"Having a party." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at the god. Anubis wandered to me as I set my knife on the table and explained what we needed to do.

"To go down to the underworld as an immortal is very difficult as a mortal its damn near impossible unless you die. So we need blood from someone who is from there and since Dena is off at the party Anubis is going to have to do." Handing him the knife he laughed before making a remark.

"I am going to do more than that little hunter. I am going to take you straight to the gate of the pit because I am god of the underworld."

"I thought it was god of embalming?" Bruce said looking up from the table and adjusting his glasses.

"You know there is something called being too smart for your own good right?"

"Enough if you can take us straight to the gate then we need to be right with the prisoner when you open it." Natasha pointed out while loading her guns. I grabbed the knife and transferred my arrows to my old quiver and smudged some dirt away from my face.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Authors note- Thank you kcollins720 for your review I hope you enjoy this little longer update. Anyway review and alert because that's what makes me happy and I am so glad you are joining me for the final chapters of this story!**


End file.
